Mash
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Let’s play a game…The game that determines your mate….your home…your lifestyle….hey! Wait! What do you mean this isn’t a game? Sess X Kag
1. Writing Utensils

**M-A-S-H**

Summary: Let's play a game…The game that determines your mate….your home…your lifestyle….hey! Wait! What do you mean this isn't a game!

_Chapter 1: Writing utensils…_

_

* * *

_

Kagome practically ran out of school that day, she had to go to the past today. She'd already stayed a week over. She hadn't told anyone how long she'd be staying here. She ignored the voices of her friends who were calling her. She ran up the shrine steps, opened her front door, racing upstairs to her room. She was going to the past today and she wanted to teach them a game she'd played since she was a little girl. It was the Game called _Mash_.

Suddenly the voice of her mother startled her. "Kagome? Dear, is that you?" I hope you're not doing or taking that foolish game of yours 'Mash' to the past." 'oops.' And Kagome shoved the paper and pencils she was collecting in her yellow backpack. Her mother appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "You're old enough to know a game cannot determine our future, right?" Kagome nodded, trying not to look guilty. "I hope you are wise enough to know that if you do not get what you were expecting, it should not break your heart….because it's just a game."

Kagome nodded "Yes mother, I understand, after all, I have been playing ever since I was a child!" "And I do not take this game seriously."

_'Liar'_ her conscious said smugly. _'You want the end results to be something you love, don't you?' _

"Err…okay mom, I have a lot of packing to do..so.." "I understand." With that, her mother walked out of the room and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief...**she'd almost been caught!**

So before Kagome started to pack, she decided to play the game for herself. Of course she wouldn't believe it, 'it was just a silly game right…..?' she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write….her favorite categories.

**1. The Male:**

_Sesshomaru_

_Hojo_

_Kouga_

_Inuyasha_

_Naraku_

She smiled as she looked over her **'MAN-LIST.'** She knew one thing though, she would not spend the rest of her life with Inuyasha, but she had to add him anyway.

**2. Place to live:**

_Mansion_

_House_

_Cave_

_Forest_

_Evil, enchanted castle_

She frowned, She didn't think much about living in a forest or an evil castle. A house could be nice…..but living in a mansion? Where she would be treated like a queen, sounded much better.

**3. Transportation:**

_Magic cloud_

_Car_

_Running really fast_

_On someone's back_

_"Appearing and Disappearing"_

Kagome knew that Magic cloud won over all the others. She smiled, she'd never been on a magic cloud before, and knew she'd love it.

**4. Occupation: (what Kagome would be doing)**

_Queen/Lady of the Western lands_

_Homemaker or worker_

_Someone's 'woman'_

_A wench_

_Someone's toy._

She glared at all of her options, and didn't even notice that the first option was the one she liked most.

**5. Children:**

_As many as Kagome wanted_

_One_

_A couple_

_CHILDREN?_

_None_

She giggled, she'd always liked to put this category in her game, it was just so funny, to see how many children she'd end up with. Her face flushed with embarrassment when she saw the first option she'd written was "As many children as she wanted." It's a good thing that no one was here to witness that she was blushing as red as a cherry. She cleared her throat and continued to write. Next she wrote…

**6. Will he betray you?:**

**_Never (he'd kill the bastard who touched you first.)_**

_Perhaps….it is a small world._

_Maybe? In his mind….you're already his 'woman.'_

_Yes, most definitely._

_Who knows?_

She glared at the 'Yes, most definitely.' That sounded so much like Inuyasha, she'd already given up trying. 'Ah well….there's more fish in the sea...I guess.'

She never told anyone but she played this game because she wanted to see what kind of person she'd end up with or could end up with. She couldn't think of any other categories…. 'hmmm…'

**7. Will he be educated?:**

_Yes, of course he will._

_His parents made him go to school, he'd rather stay at home and watch t.v._

_What is education?_

_No_

_Huh?_

Kagome valued education a lot. And if he didn't have education, he didn't have any common sense.

**8. How will he treat you?:**

_Like a queen_

_A maid_

_Like you're just a pretty show-piece_

_Like a wench…does he have to treat her good? He already has someone else._

_Woman have to be treated well?_

**9. What are his goals in life?:**

_To be an honest and good lord (and look damn sexy while doing it too!)_

_To be rich_

_What's a goal?_

_Cheat on women_

_To have the Shikon jewel and **destroy** mankind! (Evil laugh)_

**10. If he had to choose between power or you…..:**

_I choose Kagome, she's my mate, I'm already powerful enough._

_Power of course (there's always more women in the world)_

_Can I come back to you with the answer?_

_Power…I have to protect Kikyo after all._

_Power (MORE! I WANT MORE!)_

Kagome looked over her words, and thought she had enough for now. She stuffed it into the bottom of her bag and walked out of her room, as if nothing happened…..although she still had a faint blush on her cheeks, still thinking of having as many children as possible.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	2. Many shades of red and dirty thoughts

_Chapter 2: The many shades of Red…and dirty thoughts_

Last time: Although she had a faint blush on her cheeks, still thinking of having as many children as possible...

* * *

She jumped into the well, and felt that strange sensation again. It was like a cold draft, and you were like being pulled. When she reached the bottom of the well, she looked up to see a cloudy sky. "Oh man! How am I going to get this "yellow-contraption" out of the well?" she grumbled something about getting Inuyasha a calendar or a watch so he could be waiting for her when she returned. "I don't even have a bloody ladder so I can climb up the vines." Sighing she struggled up the vines, finally coming up to the opening, she practically 'Threw' her bag out and leaned against the well, breathing hard. 'need air…can't breath…'

She opened her eyes and looked up to see none other than Sesshomaru looking at her, a question in his eyes. He said nothing but just looked down at her, silver hair blowing in the wind. Suddenly…. she started to turn pink..then went to a shade of red. "Seshh—sha" she tried again. "Sessh-o-m" 'Oh man! What's the matter with me?'

_'Like **DUH**. _Her conscious spoke up, _**HE** was first on your list, **HE** was the one with the big castle you wanted, **HE** was the honorable lord, who **YOU** said was sexy…**HE** was the one who was educated..**HE**…'_ But conscious was cut off by Kagome who mumbled 'okay I got the picture.' Suddenly she went to an even deeper shade of red. 'And I also said **HE** was the one who I'd be having as many children as I wanted.' Kagome tried to stop blushing, by putting her hands on her cheeks, but she couldn't stop.

"Kagome, what is the matter with you?" Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up. She tried to say something but nothing came out. He bent and came face level with her, and gold eyes stared into blue. "Kagome what is wrong?" Suddenly he was cut off by Inuyasha's voice. **"Hey BASTARD!** What are you doing here?" 'Wait-a-second' "Kagome? You're back?" **"HEY! SESSHOMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HITTING ON MY KAGOME!"**

Kagome finally found her voice and glared at _MR. Kikyo, who was most likely to cheat on you, and would live in a forest. _"Inuyasha, first do me a favor and 'Sit' and with that Inuyasha crashed to the floor, much to Sesshomaru's amusement. "Sesshomaru is **NOT **hitting on me, is not abducting me, has not threatened me, but he just asked me if I was okay! Something you've never said before!"

She got up and brushed her skirt, as best as she could. 'The only thing Sesshomaru didn't ask was ….'oops bad thoughts' and she turned red again. Both brothers looked at her curiously, as to why she was turning red….again. "Err…Kagome? What happened? Inuyasha asked. And then out of the blue, he jumped to conclusions. "Did **HE** do something to you? Kagome did Sesshomaru do something inappropriate with you? I'll kill him if he did! Just tell me…" as Inuyasha continued on his rant, Kagome was lost in her own thoughts… 'I wish Sesshomaru **HAD** done something…..' _'Right now?' Her conscious butted in, 'In front of Inuyasha?'_ she paled and widened her eyes. 'Oh no, that would be bad...' imagining Inuyasha watching...' ick '

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, when Kagome looked at him, her color turning normal. "Kagome? Kagome? Are you paying attention to me?" Inuyasha said angrily. "Here I am, trying to protect you from evil and you just daydream about…..Say! what are you thinking about?" and then suddenly he hit a nerve by saying "Kikyo never day-dreamed! She was always on top of things! She never hit on demon lords either! She….."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, he knew about the previous Shikon miko, Kikyo was that her name? And Inuyasha still thought of her as better, even though she was a dead walking corpse?' So Naraku was still after the Jewel….but there was a **NEW** Shikon miko now….. 'Kagome.' Sesshomaru frowned, but he wasn't going to let Kagome die, like Kikyo did. Kikyo was cool, calm and collected but Kagome was brave, vivacious, full of life, and like a fire-cracker if she was angry.

_'Fire-cracker huh?'_ his conscious said smugly. _'Wait you didn't say…. pretty, gorgeous, sexy….someone you'd love to ….'_ As Sesshomaru battled with his own thoughts, Inuyasha continued with his rant. He crossed the line when he said "And I'll bet you're already carrying his child and have his damn mark…and you're just covering it up with your Miko magic, otherwise why would he be so close to you?"

Suddenly Kagome stilled and the air seemed to stop. Kagome didn't turn red this time…..she didn't flinch or even defend herself, nor did Sesshomaru, who seemed to be indifferent to the whole situation, acting as if it was indeed a fact. She smirked at Inuyasha, a Sesshomaru type smirk. She took two steps closer to Sesshomaru, and smiled, "Oh Inuyasha, how right you are! We were just waiting for the right time to tell you! Oh now you've spoiled our little surprise!" she pouted and said, "Oh Sesshomaru dear?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and said in his smooth voice as if to console her. " My Mate's got some powerful magic to cover up my **'MARK'** doesn't she little brother?Perhaps you'd like to see it?" He smirked at Inuyasha's face, which had gone completely white with shock.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti : __Please read and review!_


	3. Uh oh! It's Kouga!

_Chapter 3: Uh-Oh…. it's Kouga!_

Last time: He smirked at Inuyasha's face, which had gone completely white with shock….

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome continued on their merry way towards the village holding hands**_._** Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome every now and then, an amused expression on his face. "Say Sesshomaru? Is Inuyasha still following us?" Kagome asked. She wondered how the dumb Hanyou would behave after hearing errr…such shocking information. She wondered how everyone would react to this. 'Sango….I hope she doesn't faint from shock.' Sighing she looked up to Sesshomaru, expecting an answer.

Not even looking back, Sesshomaru said, "Well, actually dear, he made a detour and headed left. I assume that's where he'll find his Miko, Kikyo?" Her silence affirmed that it was indeed the case. They'd almost made it to the Village, when Kagome suddenly stopped. Puzzled he asked her. "What is wrong Kagome?"

"Kouga." She said. 'Damn him! Why did he have to be here and now?' He was always in the wrong place at the wrong time….. 'And Sesshomaru won't be thrilled to hear Kouga's err…. 'Claims.' 'Although it's a good thing Inuyasha isn't there.' She thought vaguely. 'I definitely **WILL NOT** spend time living with Mr. Cave-man.' She shook her head, shuddered, and thought about the horrors of living in a cave, with millions of other wolves around her. "He's at the village, probably looking for me."

Sesshomaru's grip on her wrist tightened. "Why is he looking for you, Kagome, when he knows that you're not his woman…" 'What a disgusting and dishonorable thing for a Demon to think.' "Do you wish for me to kill him?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked shocked at his statement. "No, no… he's not an evil demon or anything like that although Sesshomaru…He's not going to be too pleased with this err.. our… um…situation."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said and continued walking, wondering what this Kouga-demon would do when he found out. So Kagome wished that he remained alive? Fine, he could live with that. But she didn't say he couldn't mortally wound him. It was well-known that if a 'shallow' or 'lesser' demon even tried to take a demon queen away from her demon-lord, he'd end up dead….

-Kaede's hut-

"So Kagome's not back from home yet?" Kouga asked, tapping his foot, getting quite impatient. Inuyasha wasn't here either. 'Wait-a-second…' He narrowed his eyes. "Did the two go somewhere **TOGETHER?"** He started to pace, "What if he does something to her? He's not exactly trustworthy you know! He could trick her! He could make her fall for a false sense of security! He always back-stabs her anyway! What if he takes her soul? What if he…." Kouga stopped pacing and sensed Kagome walking this way….with someone. He ran out the door and came face-to-face with Kagome…. and Sesshomaru?

Miroku and Sango followed him, a bit slowly. "You know, Miroku, this Kagome-is-my-woman thing is getting quite out of hand. Kagome is getting quite sick of it. Why doesn't Kouga take a hint and leave her alone?"

Miroku replied saying, "Sango dear, I believe it's because Kagome's not Mated." He continued saying "but I don't think even then, Kouga will not leave her alone. In his mind she's always been his.." Sango sighed and nodded. She wished she could do something for her friend.

Kouga narrowed his eyes, he did not like what he saw. 'Why is the Western lord **_HOLDING HANDS_** with my Kagome?' There was something in her appearance that…. 'No way is that possible!'

"You must be Kouga, the wolf-demon Kagome spoke of." Sesshomaru said in a smooth yet, cold voice. " Although I had pictured you a bit different…." Kagome didn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand, but it seemed as if her grip 'tightened a little?' 'Was she afraid of him?' She didn't say she was…..

"Kagome, what's going on? Why are you holding hands with him?" Kouga was ready to grab Kagome, but Sesshomaru already seemed to have predicted that move, so he moved Kagome to his right side. "Who do you think you are anyway? she's my woman and always has been!" Sesshomaru didn't respond...and that pissed Kouga off. He was used to being yelled at...like Inuyasha always did. "You believe that Kagome is yours when she doesn't hold your mark?" "You believe she loves you, when in fact…" He looked towards her, "She's trying to hide behind me?" "What did you do to make her so confused and frightened?"

Sango and Miroku finally walked up and they didn't say a word, Sango's jaw just hit the floor, which was perfectly normal, seeing that it was appropriate for the occasion….err rather **SITUATION**.

Kouga glared at Sesshomaru, "I'm guessing….you're Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother." He then looked at Kagome who looked a bit…. 'Wait-where-was-Inuyasha?' 'He should be here, trying to kill me with his sword, defend Kagome saying she's not 'My woman.' What was going on? 'And to top it all off…..this is his brother, so was Kagome cheating on Inuyasha?

Sango and Miroku kept silent in the background, knowing it wasn't their place to interfere. 'Well as long as it's not Inuyasha….I guess I'll live if Kagome decides to be with Sesshomaru.' She nodded confirming that she agreed to the situation. ' 'What I can't believe is that Sesshomaru….fell for a human…..' she didn't believe that it was 'in the family' since Inuaysha had loved Kikyo… 'and still does' She thought bitterly. ' but this is what matters now…Kagome's happiness.' But what Sango heard next was a little too shocking….even for her.

Kouga took a step closer to Kagome, and she took a step back. "Kagome can we talk?" "I promise I won't abduct you, or call you my woman…or do anything else. Fine we won't talk just tell me….was there ever a time, when you liked me….just me?" She sighed suddenly and wondered how she had got herself into such a situation.

Luckily Sesshomaru spoke up for her, which was a bit odd, to her anyway. " My mate can't talk to you right now….she's not feeling well, besides we've got to get back to the castle, to check.." He suddenly smirked, "To check if she's pregnant….or not." He said as an afterthought.

Kouga's jaw hit the floor, unable to say anything….. and Sango? Well… She turned white and fainted into Miroku's arms…..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	4. You owe me big time mister!

_Chapter 4: "YOU OWE ME BIG TME!"_

Last time: Kouga's jaw just hit the floor, unable to say anything….and Sango? Well….She turned white and fainted into Miroku's arms…

* * *

Kouga watched Kagome and Sesshomaru, walking away towards the West, and Kagome saying she'd be back soon. He hadn't been able to move a muscle, ever since Kagome had disappeared into the trees, with him.

'It has to be a lie!' He thought. 'Sesshomaru would never play along or defend a human, even if she is a pretty female.' ' Or maybe the Western lord had _finally_ lost his marbles….' Could be a possibility… 'But still, Kagome agreeing to the whole thing?' and where the heck was Inuyasha? Did he already see them and wish them **'GOOD LUCK' OR 'GOOD RIDDANCE?'**

"Sango dear are you all right?" Miroku looked down at her, concerned that she'd had a heart attack.

Sango looked up into Miroku's eyes and said "I had the funniest dream, Miroku!" "Kagome was Mated to Sesshomaru!" "Now isn't that silly?"

'ERR…..' He didn't want to tell her because he'd thought that she'd actually would have a heart attack now…

_-With Sesshomaru and Kagome- (walking towards the Western lands)_

"You can let go of my hand now!" Kagome said glaring at him. He shrugged and let go. "Why did you help me anyway? Wait who cares about that! Why were you in Inuyasha's forest in the first place? You already know that the sword doesn't work if I'm not there!" "You already said that you didn't want the sword anymore either!"

_AND y_ou made the situation even **_WORSE_**! Me? Having **YOUR** child?" She flushed and looked at the ground, which had not gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru, who seemed to be enjoying the whole situation.

All he said was "Kagome…He was insulting your honor. Inuyasha already knows you would never go out and do something like that." "So, naturally, I just wanted to see what he would do if it actually happened."

"**ACUTALLY HAPPENED? **This is not a science experiment, Sesshomaru!" she yelled poking his chest over and over again. "I can't believe I'm involved in such a mess now!" Slumping she sat on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

"This is a bad dream…a very bad one." She kept repeating it over and over again, rocking back and forth. "I'm like married now! Oh No! That means responsibility! That means children!" She started to freak out and smack herself across the head.

Sesshomaru looked down and said "Well, actually mated, not married."

"Okay, fine whatever! Tell me Sesshomaru, how do you plan to get us out of this mess? **YOU OWE ME BIG TIME MISTER!"**

"I believe it was me who you should be thanking Kagome, since I saved your butt." Sesshomaru said.

"**ARRGHHH…."** Kagome started yanking at her hair. Suddenly something clicked and she jumped up, "Hey you could just give me a divorce!"

Sesshomaru looked amused and said, "Well…..actually Kagome, dear….. I could but Inu-Demons mate for life and… I want to keep you."

"**WHHAAAATT?"** Kagome screeched.

"I think we should make the fiction a fact….." and he grabbed Kagome's hand and walked towards the Western lands. "Now about you being pregnant…" he started.

"**_Dream on, Bucko…."_** She said glaring at him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti : Ha-Ha!__ please read and review!_


	5. An Interesting argument

_Chapter 5: An interesting argument_

Last time: "Dream on Bucko….."

* * *

Kagome was still being pulled along by Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to want to let her go. She fumed as she walked alongside him, wondering what the heck was going through his mind right now…..

'What does he plan to do? Why is he dragging me along to the Western lands? Why did he play along with my game?' Kagome pondered these thoughts as both continued on their merry way, towards the Western lands.

"Sesshomaru. Let me go." She said exasperated, thinking that if anyone saw them together, his reputation would be ruined. 'Should I ask him to kill me?' 'Or does he want to wait until more people are around?'

Suddenly her conscious kicked her. _'What's the matter with you?' 'Did you forget that lovely **'MASH'** paper you were writing back in the future?' 'What if Sesshomaru agreeswith everything you came up with Kagome?' 'Don't forget he was the one….'_

"Shut-up" she muttered to her conscious 'honestly she didn't need to go through the whole 'He was the one who did this and **HE** was the one who did that again.'

"Err…Sesshomaru?" she began. "Look I appreciate the fact that you helped me, protecting my honor and all that but…." She hesitated and then in almost a whisper she said, "Wouldn't people think…I mean You being seen with a human…wouldn't that ruin your image?" She trailed off unsure of what to say next.

He turned around and looked at her thoughtfully, his eyes seemed to 'soften?' a bit?…. but didn't answer her.

'Oh god! Was he out of his mind?' 'Did he **WANT** her for real? He wouldn't lie to her, he had helped her, after all…!' Suddenly she felt something in her stomach…a queasy feeling. 'Did he want her to be his mate?' She had a delicious thought…but then his words caught up with her.

'Kagome, now about you being Pregnant…..' **SHIT!** She couldn't have children! They'd be hanyous! She could barely take care of herself right now! Her paper….mash…the first name in the male category was Sesshomaru…'And damn I said that I'd have as many kids as I wanted….with **HIM**. And I wanted **HIM**…I wanted….' Suddenly she started to freak out again….

She was too young to be married, well mated… 'Mated? To him? Oh no! what's the matter with me? Didn't I want this?' But she had to admit….he was damn sexy…. _**'NO ! NO! NO!'**_ She screamed in her head…..so many dirty thoughts came and went on her face. ' I have officially turned into a female Miroku…..'

_'But he'd take care of you.'_ Conscious said smugly. _'You'd be protected at all times….and loved at all times…..' _and conscious trailed off, wanting that word to sink in.

'Loved, she'd be loved?' Kagome sighed and wondered what love looked like, for she had forgotten. Inuyasha cheated on her and didn't love her…Kouga, well…his little speech of 'my woman' wasn't as romantic and as appealing as love should be. Hojo, back home, had gotten sick of Kagome's constant refusals and now dated her best friend Yumi, who had happily agreed….Naraku was evil, so he was out of the picture…. 'And then there was Sesshomaru….' She thought.

She looked up at him and thought 'Well I hope he'll talk more when I mate with him….WHAT DID I JUST SAY?' but didn't she want this? She felt his strong hand gripping hers….to release his hold on her would take a miracle….

His hair gracefully flew in the wind, landing in the same position as it had been before. He had those amazing red marks on his face, with the crescent moon on his forehead, which no other demon had. His moves were unpredictable, unlike Inuyasha….the only resemblance they had to each other, would be their looks….their hair and eyes.

'But why of all things…why of all people…why of…' but her thoughts were cut off by him…

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "What are you thinking about? You know you shouldn't strain yourself too much….whoever or whatever is bothering you I'll destroy or kill them for you….that is… if you wish."

"Err….." Kagome's jaw hit the ground at his sentence….it was so Un-Sesshomaru like. He wanted her to stay well he wanted to protect her…..

"So anyway Kagome, about those children of ours….." He started.

**"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?"** She said finally having the courage to say her feelings out loud. "Look mister… I will tell you right now that I am not some cheap play-thing! A …A baby-maker…..I've had it with….I've suffered so much from having my heart broken!"

"From Inuyasha….who has cheated on me so many times, it seems as though it was a new trend, an everyday necessity or occurrence! From Kouga Who may seem as though he's a gentleman….from so many others like Hojo for instance!

"He wanted to date me but I kept refusing him because of your half-bastard brother **INUYASHA**!"

Sesshomaru looked amused, as Kagome continued on her speech, err…rather 'rant' of what previous men/demons had done to her. He didn't know who Hojo was…but he loved the 'new' nickname Kagome had picked for Inuyasha….

'Baby-maker huh?' She said it, not him…. He smirked inwardly.

"Kagome." He said cutting off her 'speech.' "You didn't let me finish about what I said about our children…I was going to say…that I could wait because.."

"But they'd be hanyou's Sesshomaru! Don't you understand that? You hate them! I want you too..but…." 'oops..' she sounded shocked at her own words….

" **HEY ! YOU"RE PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH! And WAIT-A-MINUTE…..**who said I agreed to this in the first place? You don't even love me! Is this some kind of one-shot deal pal?" "To...to show Inuyasha that You're better than him? I don't…"

He let her hand go, much to Kagome's surprise. "Is that what you think of me Kagome? Demons all have their honor….well all of them, except Inuyasha. And anyway…when a demon chooses his mate, a demon of high-ranking, not a 'lesser' demon….they have to have the females consent to mate first….but you already agree, so we skip to the next level."

**"WHEN DID I SAY I AGREED?"** she asked him, looking terribly confused. She replayed their conversation and no where did she say "Sesshomaru…I agree to be you're mate, so lets 'get it on.' She fumed and thought that someone had messed with Sesshomaru's head.

'Naraku?' 'No….why would he help me?' **'WHAT DID I JUST SAY?'** 'that Naraku was trying to help me get Sesshomaru?' "I think I need to see a doctor." She mumbled.

"What's that Dear? You need to see a doctor?" He took her hand again and continued to walk towards the west. "hmm…the only time you should see a doctor is if you're sick….or pregnant…."

Kagome fumed and wondered if this was a bad dream, her fantasy come true, or if she was on a hidden camera T.V show…

While wondering what she should say to him, she finally asked….."Sesshomaru….will you treat me well and do you promise you won't betray me?"

He suddenly stopped, and seemed puzzled by her questions. "Kagome I promise you that I'll treat you like a queen and as far as betrayal goes…I'd never betray you…and I'd kill the bastard that touched you first…." He smirked at her incredulous stare and said "If you wish I'll take you on a ride on my 'magic cloud' since you've never been on one….."

Kagome had no idea what to say to that…. 'That's exactly what I wrote on my mash paper…' What was going on?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	6. Two brains are better than one? or not?

_Chapter 6: Two brains are better than one… or not? _

Last time: 'That's exactly what I wrote on my mash paper! What was going on?'

* * *

Kouga was still at the village, pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut. 'It's a lie! It has to be!' Kagome had never hated anyone….but Kouga didn't think that she'd go as far as mating with **HIM**. 'Grrr….Sesshomaru…arrogant bastard.'

'Was she trying to prove a point to Inuyasha? What is Sesshomaru playing at….why the heck did he agree anyway?'

'Doesn't he think that humans are the scum of the earth? Well Kagome isn't exactly 'just a human' is she? She is easy on the eyes….it would make any demon fall to his knees.'

Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree, bangs covering his eyes, tetsuiga on his lap, he watched Kouga…who had been pacing for at least an hour. Something about this situation didn't seem right to him.

'She had gotten angry with me….when I mentioned Kikyo…..usually she just gets upset and cries…'

'Sesshomaru didn't say anything to me, when I insulted her about being pregnant with his child, usually he would've grabbed me by the neck and tried to kill me with his green poison claws….just because I suggested something so vile.'

'Why did she fall silent….when I mentioned about her having A child? **WHOEVER** it belonged to? A child was a blessing…..'

"Sesshomaru was defending …her honor…." He whispered aloud. It was so like his brother….who valued honor a lot.

'But….he went as far as wrapping his arms around her waist, calling her his dear, mentioning her mark, calling her powerful, andsuggesting she really was pregnant…..' What the hell was that all about?

"But what if it was true?" Sesshomaru never lied but he hadn't said anything like that….

'He had just remained silent and went along with what Kagome said….like they were mates and he agreed with everything she said….' Oh man! His head was hurting from thinking so much….

He turned his head to see Kouga still pacing back and forth like an idiot. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew how Kouga felt…..

_- Sesshomaru and Kagome- (on their way towards the Western lands)  
_  
Kagome walked along Sesshomaru silently, itching to ask him a question….but wondering how to go about it.

"Still angry with me Kagome dear?" He asked. "I…" but Kagome beat him to it.

"So Sesshomaru….did the Western court run out of powerful demonesses?"

"I would've assumed that you'd prefer a lady of demon blood…because I'll have you know if you're lying to me….I'll purify you're ass to hell…." She said calmly. He didn't answer her….but remembered something from the past…

_-Flashback- _

_"Sesshomaru, come here and listen to me. I want you to remember that never degrade anyone….human, hanyou or someone of demon blood….when and who you mate….make sure you love them, for who they are…."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Hello? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes….what's wrong?" Kagome looked at him with a concerned look.

"Nothing." He said.

"Well I was asking you if you wanted to play a game with me?" She asked him with an innocent expression.

"Oh?" he said, looking down at her and smirking. 'So she wants to play?'

She reddened, "No you Baka! Get your head out of the gutter…not like that! It's on a piece of paper…I want to teach you…"

"Really? You want to teach me something?" He chuckled at her flushed expression. This was getting fun…..she was going to be an interesting mate….

"Kagome." He began. "A lot of ladies of the Western court are going to give you a hard time….because you're my mate…"

"I'm not your damn mate…" she mumbled. "Let me guess, they wanted to mate with you, but you chose a human Miko instead, and they'd gladly dig my grave and put me in it…." 'Shit' she thought.

"Don't worry I'll protect you my dear….Well, nevertheless, we're going to have to create a positive image…pretending We are until we actually do mate….."

'**_SO HE IS REALLY…. REALLY SERIOUS?'_** she thought staring into his eyes. 'Well who said I'm complaining? I'm getting exactly what I wanted….' She just hoped nothing would go wrong….

Sesshomaru took her hand as they walked through the Main gates of the castle….no one would dare question him about her….unless they wanted to lose their head.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	7. Sango's Shock

_Chapter 7: Sango's shock_

Last time: no one would dare question him….unless they wanted to lose their heads….

* * *

Sango was leaning against a tree, and by the looks of it, enjoying Inuyasha and Kouga freaking out about 'The Kagome dilemma.' She'd never seen the both of them behave so…. Differently? Was that the right word for it?

Both had always taken Kagome for granted and now that she wasn't here and had basically 'slipped through their fingers' they didn't know what to do…..

'And no matter what Kagome said….or how many times she said it….they were so thick in the head, they didn't listen.' Sango thought as she watched Inuyasha sitting at the base of a tree and he was thinking? 'Yup Kagome really did a number on them…this time…'

_-Flashback-_

"_Kagome is **MY WOMAN** Inu-baka!" Kouga yelled trying to punch him…. "**AND MY WOMAN** she will be!" _

"**SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN…AND NEVER WILL BE!"** Inuyasha yelled back, trying to hit Kouga with tetsuiga.

_Miroku had grabbed Sango, who was trying to intervene into the 'situation' and pulled her back, shaking his head. _

_Kagome had stood in the middle of them and yelled **"I'M NO ONE'S WOMAN…I CAN DECIDE FOR MYSELF!" **_

_-End Flashback- _

Sango sighed and felt no sympathy towards both of them…who looked lost in their own little world. 'Kagome had probably gotten so sick of both that she decided to basically elope or jump Sesshomaru….who had agreed…Very odd but still who knows what'll happen and when it'll happen.'

'I was supposed to marry a Demon after all….the one I fell in love with'Sango thought, reminiscing the past. His father had disagreed how his son could even think of marrying a human….a demon slayer at that too….

'And then a couple of days later our village was attacked, killing everyone.' she sighed and thought that 'such is life.'

She watched Miroku, who was leaning against the tree next to her, doing something that looked like meditating…or whatever.

It was funny how, to Kagome it seemed so normal strolling about the Feudal Era, holding hands with a dangerous Demon lord and telling them that she had mated him. But the funny thing was, why he had agreed… 'I thought he said Humans are the scum of the earth and deserve to be.' Then something occurred to her, and she sat up straighter. Kagome deserved someone better….yes, but when she 'toddled' off with Sesshomaru….she gave Sango a look she didn't understand at first….

_-Flashback- _

_"Who do you think you are anyway? She's my woman and always has been!" Kouga glared at Sesshomaru. Sango's eyes widened when she heard Sesshomaru say….._

"_You believe that Kagome is yours when she doesn't hold your mark? and you believe she loves you, when in fact…" He looked towards her, "She's trying to hide behind me?" "What did you do to make her so confused and frightened?" _

_-End Flashback- _

'Kagome had flushed red and her eyes had traveled to her yellow backpack….' Sango thought. 'And then she gave me a look which looked as if she was pleading me to keep my mouth shut.' Sango's eyes narrowed as she looked at Kagome's yellow pack…she had left it behind… 'was it on purpose?' She walked over to the bag, passed Kouga who was still pacing and Inuyasha who was rubbing his head.

She sat next to it and opened it up. Nothing looked strange to her….clothes, food, undergarments, school-books….and just when she was about to shut it, her hand brushed a piece of paper she hadn't noticed before…'Hmm….what's this?' It was a list written in Kagome's handwriting. But the words….it looked like a Kagome was quizzing herself….to find out what guy/demon she should be with…..

'No way…would Kagome do that!' Sango thought. 'She's not like that at all, because even though Sesshomaru is with her right now…he'd never agree because how would he know….unless he loves her too? Sango gaped at the piece of paper…. 'Well the categories seemed _NORMAL_ and _INNOCENT_…. except for the fact that Kagome would have as many children as she wanted with Sesshomaru…. Sango flushed red with embarrassment, just thinking about that.

'Wait-a-second…**SO THEY LIED TO US?' **

Sango didn't know what to do….had no idea if what the paper was saying was true….if Kagome indeed was mated to Sesshomaru….or why of all reasons both would lie…. and together too…She numbly went over the paper, reading it thoroughly… 'transportation, if he'd betray you, power, what her occupation would be….(etc). Should I worry about Kagome?' she thought vaguely. _I mean Sesshomaru wouldn't DO anything to her right?_

While she thought about her friend, she overheard Inuyasha and Kouga in the background, who had just started yelling at each other...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: _Please read and review!


	8. AND I SAID SHE'S MY WOMAN!

_**Chapter 8: "AND I SAID SHE'S MY WOMAN!"**_

Last time: While she thought about her friend, she overheard Inuyasha and Kouga in the background, who had just started yelling at each other…

* * *

Sango sighed and gave up trying to think…it was too hard to hear over their shouting. She looked back at the paper and wondered what she should do about this. Should she tell Miroku? Should she say anything at all? 'Perhaps we should go and knock some sense into Kagome….but…..what if this is what she wanted all along?' Sango didn't want to trample on Kagome's dreams…..no matter how strange and errr….far-fetched they were.

'So saying this paper is a lie….' She thought vaguely….. 'Why would Sesshomaru help her?' He basically said that Kagome was his' She sighed and didn't know what to do.

"Sango?" Miroku said, suddenly. She suddenly looked up and looked at him with a guilty expression?

"What's the matter? I've seen you for the past 5 minutes staring at that piece of paper as if it was going to burn you or something along those lines. Is something wrong?" He looked at her with a concerned expression. Sango sighed and looked down at the paper… 'Should I tell him? What could he do anyway…I mean Kagome is long gone. If Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate or not….' She added as an afterthought.

"Miroku," She started. "This paper…it's Kagome-sama's, she wrote it but I don't know if It's true or not….she wouldn't lie to us would she?"

Miroku walked over to her and sat down, examining the paper. He looked at it carefully and said "This** IS** Kagome-sama's handwriting…..but it seems to be a game Sango." He tried talking to her as best as he could.

' So she put in Sesshomaru, Kouga, Hojo, Inuyasha and Naraku as possible male demons/men?' 'She wanted to be treated like a queen and travel by cloud... and what the **HELL**? 'She wanted as many children as possible with Sesshomaru?' Miroku sweatdropped. 'Well I suppose you learn something new everyday' Was Kagome playing a trick on them? He didn't know. 'Why would she do something like this? To get back at Inuyasha?' hmm...

'But the strange thing is why Sesshomaru is helping Kagome along with her plan…He basically went right out and said that he had to go take her to the doctor for a check-up…and was holding her hand a humans hand.' That was something to ponder on.

He looked at Inuyasha and Kouga and then back at the paper and wondered how they'd take the news when they found out. 'Well no matter how interesting this is.'

_-With Inuyasha and Kouga- (yelling and trying to kill each other in the background)_

"I'm sayin' she ain't you're woman and will never be!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga and tried to slash him with his sword.

"You dog! She is **MINE** and will always be….what's wrong with you're brain?" "Come to think of it you don't have one!" Kouga yelled back trying to hit him.

"She's mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She's **NOT** yours!" Kouga yelled back.

**"MINE!"** Inuyasha said trying to swipe him with his claws.

"She's **MY WOMAN!"** Kouga yelled.

"How the **HELL** can she be when she **RAN OFF** with my half-brother?" Inuyasha yelled right back.

'…..'

_-End Inuyasha and Kouga yelling-_

'Nope.' They wouldn't take it well at all Miroku thought sighing.

He didn't answer Sango's question, because he himself...didn't know what to say to her.

"Perhaps we should go see her ourselves Miroku?" Sango asked, a bit tense due to the situation at hand. An angry Inuyasha and Kouga could do anything and she didn't wanna die.

He nodded and said "Yes, that would be best and I'm assuming she's in the west since she basically 'Ran off' with Sesshomaru."

'Why though? Why did she go off with him?' He wondered. He knew that she was sick of Inuyasha, and Kouga well…He looked up at both Inuyasha and Kouga fighting and nodded 'Ah…that's right…them bickering over her…both like dogs even though one **IS** a dog…..'

Suddenly Inuyasha and Kouga both stopped fighting, possibly because they were out of breath and then Inuyasha looked at the both of them and narrowed his eyes…

"Hey you two! What are you talking about? I heard Kagome's name!" That said he stalked over to the two….

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __please read and review!_


	9. Damn it!

_Chapter 9: Damn it !_

Last time: "Hey you two! What are you talking about? I heard Kagome's name!" That said he stalked over to the two…

* * *

Inuyasha made his way over to Miroku and Sango, a bit angrily looking like he wanted to shed blood. 'How dare they keep some important information away from me!' Kouga followed Inuyasha, a bit confused because he'd never seen this side of Inuyasha before. "What have you got there?" Inuyasha demanded, trying to swipe it from Sango's hands. Luckily Miroku stepped in front of her, arms crossed. Inuyasha glared at him. "You got it from Kagome's yellow sack didn't you? What's that wench hiding?"

"Now Inuyasha, if you don't calm down, we won't tell you." Miroku said. 'Well it would have been better if we didn't tell you at all….' He thought vaguely. Inuyasha 'humphed' and crossed his arms, leaning against a tree.

Kouga had remained silent throughout this scenario and knew that Kagome's little 'act' was indeed a lie. 'But why would she do something like that? And with Sesshomaru of all people/demons?' 'and Sesshomaru like flat out told everyone that Kagome was his.' Kouga wanted to kill Sesshomaru….. 'grrr…Bastard….'

_-Flashback-_

'_You believe that Kagome is yours when she doesn't hold your mark?' _

'_You believe she loves you, when in fact…' He looked towards her, 'She's trying to hide behind me?'_

'_What did you do to make her so confused and frightened?' _

_-End Flashback- _

Kouga narrowed his eyes and pondered on the fact that did he really make Kagome confused and frightened? 'Is she really afraid of me?'

Perhaps it was in her nature to do so because He'd been so angry at Sesshomaru….

"Kouga? Kouga? Are you listening to me?" Sango said, looking at him with an exasperated expression. She'd been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes, he seemed to be lost in his own little world of 'Kagome.'

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Sango, so what were you saying?" He looked a bit embarrassed as to be caught off guard while being so spacy….

Sango frowned at him and then said "I was saying that I'll tell you as long as you two don't make a scene, get violent, insult anyone or threaten to shed blood."

_**-Silence- (crickets chirping)**_

'Damn!' Inuyasha thought.

'Damn!' Kouga thought.

That's exactly what they'd been thinking of doing, but since Sango had well…ordered that they couldn't do so….they weren't happy….. Still they needed to know at least what was wrong with Kagome, or if she was in danger, or if anything bad had happened to her, or if she was kidnapped. Both of them nodded and wondered if they were going to regret it later…

Sango took a deep breath and then said, "I found this piece of paper in Kagome's pack, it seems to be a game…she told me she loved to play as a child."

"The err….categories in this are well interesting you could say. And you keep crossing out the options in the categories as you go on….and the result you get is what you uhm….stay with… 'At least I think.' It would be interesting to see the look on Inuyasha and Kouga's face if Kagome became or already was the Lady of the west…

"So does Kagome **HAVE** to abide by those results even if she doesn't like them?" Kouga demanded, knowing that by Sango's hesitation that Kagome's results were something he wasn't going to like …at all….Sango didn't answer him.

"So like who won?" Inuyasha said, getting impatient.

Sango hid behind Miroku and then peered from behind him and then mumbled "Err…Sesshomaru." She said it so softly that a normal human wouldn't be able to pick it up but since they were demons, they had excellent hearing.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"What!" Kouga yelled, eyes narrowing.

"But it's just a game right Sango?" Inuyasha said, and he looked hopeful?

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kouga yelled.

"I'm gonna kill him first!" Inuyasha declared to the world.

"Ah, but you both made an agreement." Miroku said. 'And besides… you'd be lucky if you could even scratch Sesshomaru, before he _did you in_, so to speak.'

"Kagome was lying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She probably did it to get back at you dog-breath!" Kouga yelled back.

"No she didn't you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes she did!" Kouga yelled.

"She's tired of you're phrase 'My woman'!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She enjoys it cause she knows she's mine you hanyou!" Kouga yelled.

"She's **NOT** you're and never will be!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I knew we'd see something like this…..well at least they're not killing each other, right Miroku?" Sango said sighing, walking back towards Kaede's hut next to him. 'Well at least they're not going to kill each other.'

_-In the background-_

"I'm gonna kill you for even looking at my Kagome first!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She's **MY **woman!" Kouga yelled cracking his knuckles.

'Spoke too soon….' Sango thought as she continued on her way…..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __don't forget to read and review!_


	10. A shock of sorts

_Chapter 10: A shock….of sorts…._

Last time: 'Spoke too soon….' Sango thought as she continued on her way…

* * *

_-Western Palace- _

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so happy to see you have returned!" Jaken said, looking up at his lord in admiration. Sesshomaru didn't say anything to him. "There is a matter that needs attending to sire and oh! You don't have to attend to it right away…I…." But he was cut off, when he saw Kagome standing next to him. "You. Who are you?" Jaken demanded. He was appalled to see a human standing next to his lord like she belonged there.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, disgusted at his servant, yet once again. "You will call her 'Lady Kagome' and don't you **EVER** disrespect my mate as if she was a mere worthless human. You on the other hand **ARE **worthless…." That said, Sesshomaru kicked him far far….away…..Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru smirked turning towards her. He was surprised that she was taking this situation so lightly. She had yelled at him, glared at him, freaked out talked to herself as if she were some sort of a madwoman….it was kind of cute when she'd said something he'd remember forever…..

_-Flashback- _

'_This is a bad dream…a very bad one.' _

'_I'm like married now! Oh No!' _

'_That means responsibility! That means children!" _

_-End Flashback- _

Then she had started to freak out and smack herself across the head. She'd kept repeating it over and over again, rocking back and forth.

Guards bowed as they passed by but Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to them.

They walked into Sesshomaru's study and he motioned her to sit on the sofa. There was another Lord, Kagome assumed sitting on the sofa in front of Sesshomaru's desk and opposite herself sat a female demoness who looked at Kagome, interested to know who she was.

"Ah hello," the female demoness began softly, voice as soft as silk. She had dark green eyes and black hair. She was wearing a simple deep green kimono, with silver embroidery and a pair of dark green slippers.

"I am Chika, Lady of the Eastern lands and him over there," she gestured towards the demon sitting opposite Sesshomaru, "is my mate, Ichiro. And you are?"

'My she's friendly,' Kagome thought…. 'She doesn't even know if I'm like an enemy or dangerous or something along those lines. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for help….she didn't like to err….stretch the truth, 'if one wanted to call it that…..' she thought vaguely. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her, basically saying 'you're on your own…..do what you will.'

'Grrr….I'll get him back later….' Kagome thought viciously thinking of ways she could punish him. Chika patiently waited for a response, wondering why this female had hesitated. She had clearly seen hesitation in this human females eyes…..

Kagome cleared her throat and said "I am Kagome-sama, lady of the West." 'Oh I _**CANNOT**_ believe I just said that.' She looked at Sesshomaru who looked at her and smirked. She glared at him inwardly, thinking of ways she was going to punish him. She didn't flush red, or falter when she spoke, she needed to make her mating Sesshomaru believable.

'I will jump off a cliff after this…' Kagome groaned to herself.

Suddenly out of impulse, Chika bounced off of the sofa and exclaimed "Oh that's just wonderful! Sesshy finally decided to settle down!"

"I'm just so happy for you!" She twirled around in a circle. "We thought he'd never get serious! What did you **DO **to convince him Kagome? I thought the _old stiff_ wouldn't ever settle down!"

Ichiro smiled at his mate's happiness, and Sesshomaru smirked at her words. Kagome couldn't believe Chika had bluntly asked her what Kagome did to convince him….. 'And what is up with her calling Sesshomaru…Sesshy?'

Kagome knew that he was not up for anyone calling him nicknames….. 'strange.' was she jealous? surely not!

Ichiro suddenly spoke up in his deep voice and said, "Well I suppose I should offer my congratulations to you Lord Sesshomaru…."

"Of course you should Ichiro darling!" Chika said happily, grabbing Ichiro by the hand and danced around with him…..Kagome not believing her eyes…

"Well I'm off to have a chat with Kagome, we'll see you later!" That said Chika kissed Ichiro on the cheek, grabbed Kagome by the arm and basically pranced out the door.

Kagome and her walked towards the Western side of the palace, where the dojo was located. 'We won't be heard there.' She thought. What Chika wanted to know was why Sesshomaru and Kagome had told her something that was not true…

Chika wasn't stupid, the whole 'getting excited about Sesshomaru finally getting mated' might have been true, but it was also to cover up Kagome-sama's embarrassment which Chika picked up right away…..

'I wonder if Ichiro found out too' Chika mused…

_-With the Inu-tachi- _

They all made their way to the Western lands as Inuyasha declared they should. Kouga had told them that he was coming too, after all he wanted a piece of Sesshomaru too. "Jewel shard hunting can wait because our shard-detector is missing." Inuyasha said. Everyone made their way west, all hoping that Inuyasha knew where he was going. While they were walking, they came across a female demoness who was standing by the side of the road, when they approached she smiled at them. She had red hair and blue eyes.

'Wow, now that's different' Sango thought. 'wait-a-second….' "You're Leiko aren't you? The lady of the North? What are you doing here alone?" Sango asked her.

"True…." Leiko began, smiling at the group. "You certainly know you're demons, Sango the demon slayer." she looked at Sango's shocked face.

"Yes, I've heard of your group," Leiko confirmed. "You're the monk, Miroku, this is Kouga, leader of the wolf-tribe and this is Inuyasha…..Sesshomaru's half-wit-brother…..Speaking of which, I'm on my way west to see Sesshomaru with my mate, oh where is he?" She turned around to peer into the forest, but saw no one.

Turning around again she said, "You see my best friend is there, Chika's her name….Lady of the East… "Oh yeah and I wanted to congratulate Sesshomaru too…..you see he finally found a mate! Isn't that _just_ wonderful?"

_-DEAD silence from the Inu-tachi group-_

_-More Silence-_

"What's the matter?" Leiko asked them, confused by their sudden silence.

"Leiko?" It was her mate, Yukio.

"Oh there you are!" Leiko said happily. "Look…. I found Sesshomaru's half brother and his friends on their way to the west as well as us!"

'Indeed.' Yukio thought, walking closer to Leiko. He knew the story between Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru…all of the lords did.

"Oh can we travel with them Yukio?" She gave him a hopeful look.

He sighed inwardly. How could he refuse a face like that? He was like jelly in Leiko's hands….he always ended up agreeing with her. "Yes, I suppose."

"Yay!" and with that, She started walking alongside Sango and started asking her loads of questions about the art of slaying demons and if that Boomerang of hers was heavy and how she had to train…etc…etc…..

The others followed suit and Inuyasha spoke up suddenly. "Lady Leiko?"

Everyone sweat-dropped and almost fell over at his voice and the formal term he had used….or perhaps he did it because her mate Yukio was walking right next to him.

"What is the name of Sesshomaru's mate?" Inuyasha asked. He just **HAD** to know because he knew that Sesshomaru thought that no one was good enough for him.

She turned around and said "Oh yes….how foolish of me to not mention her name…..her name is Kagome-sama." "She's the Miko of the Shikon isn't that just wonderful?"

Inuyasha was speechless for the first time in his life. Kouga on the other hand yelled quite loudly, scaring Leiko who backed into Yukio shaking wondering if she'd said something wrong. Yukio wrapped an arm around her waist, glaring at Kouga for his rudeness.

'Sesshomaru would never…..Kagome wouldn't dare…' Inuyasha thought.

"You're lying aren't you?" Inuyasha said.

"How dare you call my mate a liar?" Yukio said angrily grabbing him by the collar and tossing him away….a couple hundred feet. "I've had enough Leiko, we're leaving." Leaving no room for argument, he grabbed her by the waist and they stepped onto his 'cloud-thingy' and left the group.

"We'll get to Chika faster this way…" Yukio said, not wanting to upset her…..he hated it when she was upset.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __please read and review!_


	11. You WILL tell me the truth

_Chapter 11: you WILL tell me the truth…_

Last time: "We'll get to Chika faster this way…" Yukio said, not wanting to upset her…..he hated it when she was upset.

* * *

The entire Inu-tachi group was silent for quite some time as they traveled towards the west. No one believed what Lady Leiko had just told them…..at least no one wanted to. She wouldn't lie right? But even if Leiko did lie what would she get out of it? Nothing. She'd said she was going to go see Lady Chika of the East was it? And Leiko was so happy for Sesshomaru…..No she hadn't been lying. But the real question was how did she find out? Did she have an information network that news got to her faster than others? They were at least two days from the Western lands…but Leiko had known even before them.

She had been standing alone when they first saw her. Where had her mate Yukio, been? He had gotten pretty upset when Inuyasha called Leiko a liar….even if Inuyasha had said it in a 'nice' way. The only person that seemed to be calm about the situation was Sango, actually she was smiling a bit and hummed. Miroku glanced at her and smiled inwardly, he knew why she was happy about the situation….and Inuyasha and Kouga were both arguing with each other as usual…

"Why did she agree with Sesshomaru anyway?" Inuyasha yelled to no one.

"It's your fault mutt-face! She got sick of you and ran to him, when she should've come to me! She is MY woman after all !" Kouga yelled at him.

"She ain't your woman Kouga…get it through your thick skull !" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Is too !" Kouga said.

"Well she mated Sesshomaru you bastard! How do you like them apples?" Inuyasha yelled back to Kouga. "How do you plan on getting her now!"

"I don't think he'll take kindly to you 'sauntering' into his palace and saying 'oh hello I just came to pick up my woman see ya!' " Inuyasha continued to yell.

"He'll kill you for even touching his mate….no for even looking at her for three seconds in hunger or lust and whatnot!"

"Why are **YOU** coming along then?" Kouga yelled at him.

"For the Shikon shards you idiot!" Inuyasha said. "But we all know you don't have a brain!"

"You take that back half-breed!" Kouga yelled.

"No Wolf-breath!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Miroku sighed and shook his head, not wanting to intervene in this problem….he walked closer to her just in case…. Sango looked at him and didn't say anything, but wondered what they were going to do about those two now…..

_-Western Dojo- (with Chika and Kagome) _

Chika and Kagome walked towards the Dojo in silence. Guards bowed as both walked by and Kagome was amazed that Chika knew her way around the palace so well…..

Chika and Kagome stepped into the main doors of the Dojo and Chika closed the doors behind her. Kagome waited patiently, looking at the dojo while Chika closed the doors. She wondered what Chika had wanted to talk to her about…

She turned around and looked Kagome in the eyes with an expression that Kagome didn't understand at all….

"Chika." Kagome began.

"Why?" Chika started, walking closer to Kagome.

"Why did you lie Kagome?" "I can see the hesitation and guilt on your face." Chika's expression changed and she looked a bit angry.

"I don't like being lied to Kagome, and I only saved your butt, because I wanted to know for myself why you say you're the Lady of the west."

"And I can't believe that Sesshomaru went along with it too!" Chika said angrily. "What's the matter with him?" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"You don't have his mark….." Chika continued.

"Chika," Kagome began, wondering how she was going to tell her what was really going on….

Chika frowned and looked at Kagome. "Does he love you?"

Kagome looked at Chika and couldn't believe that she had asked such a simple question and Kagome was having a hard time answering it.

Chika turned around, clasped her hands together and said, "Well I suppose he must, after all he's not one to love someone so easily." "Maybe it is wrong of me to judge you Kagome…..for your intentions don't seem to be bad."

"What is your story? I'd like to hear it…." Chika said. Kagome took a deep breath and started telling Chika what had actually happened…

_-Sesshomaru's study- (with both demon lords…)_

"Well?" Ichiro said. He knew but wanted to hear it from Sesshomaru….

Sesshomaru looked at Ichiro and sighed. He was an old friend of his and Sesshomaru couldn't back off or ignore Ichiro.

" A demon was insulting Kagome's honor…Ichiro." Sesshomaru started. Inuyasha already knows you would never go out and do something like that." "So, naturally, I just wanted to see what he would do if it actually happened."

"Wonderful….now that that all of Japan knows you're mated to Kagome…all that's left is for you to actually make the fiction a fact." Ichiro said.

"Don't look at me like that Sesshomaru, even if no one else knows….don't you think Lady Leiko spread the word out?"

then Ichiro frowned and said, "I always did wonder how word gets to her before everyone….." "She's probably on her way here as we speak to congratulate you….."

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, he hadn't thought about her! What had he gotten himself into?

"I think We'd better go find Chika and Lady Kagome, because Chika's never up for people lying to her or deceiving her….no telling what she'll do when she's angry…." Ichiro finished off, not noticing Sesshomaru's look.

_-Back to Kagome and Chika- (in the dojo)_

Kagome started to tell Chika of the game she played which was called Mash and how the results always came out to be the same, the same demon who she had a crush on, the same demon and his name was Sesshomaru.

"Then things got out of hand when Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha insulted my honor….Sesshomaru stepped in to help, but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same…." "He just wanted to help…." Kagome said….

'Hmm…' Chika thought. 'This story is getting interesting.'

"Another demon, his name is Kouga…he wants me…" Kagome started again, only to be cut off by Chika.

"Kouga? Leader of the wolf tribe in the south?" Chika said a bit sharply.

Kagome nodded.

Chika sighed and said, "I know him….a thick-headed Baka he is too…my friend Ayame has a crush on him and is supposed to be his mate….but he wants a 'Kagome' I'm guessing that's you…"

'Small world.' Kagome thought, nodding.

"Well I don't blame you," Chika said walking over to a sword that was hanging on the wall, and examined it. "But now I don't know what you're going to do…." "If my friend, Leiko finds out, then word will be all over Japan now….."

Kagome winced, imagining Inuyasha's face turning as red as his fire-rat kimono…

Chika turned around and said, "You're going to need my help, if you want your (ahem) secret to keep going….of course we will need to make that fiction a fact sooner or later….."

"Besides your group is on their way here to save you as we speak…" Chika said. 'No doubt two people are pissed that Kagome's a taken woman now….' 'Well….sooner or later anyway…'

Kagome looked shocked and said, "You'll help me?"

"Of course…it's about time Sesshomaru got his act together….." Chika said as if it were no big deal.

Kagome turned about five shades of red and then fainted…..

"Oh no! Kagome-sama! What's the matter!" Chika said, turning white from shock. Was it something she said?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	12. Well she's got a way with words

_Chapter 12: Well….She's got a way with words…. _

Last time: "Oh no! Kagome-sama! What's the matter!" Chika said, turning white from shock. Was it something she said?

* * *

_-Leiko and Yukio- (walking into the Western doors)_

She was silent and paid no heed about the guards that bowed down to her as she passed. She was upset, but she didn't tell anyone. Oh where did that Hanyou…what was his name? Inuyasha? Yes, where did he get off calling her a liar and saying all those terrible things? Perhaps he liked Kagome as well? Well he was Sesshomaru's brother after all….err…half…..And that Wolf demon…..she'd heard him yelling at Inuyasha about Kagome-sama….did **HE** like her as well? 'Well she must be a pretty wanted woman..' Leiko wasn't happy about that….no not at all. The only thing she cared for was Sesshomaru's happiness…..it wasn't everyday one got mated…

'And where do those two demons get off liking Kagome-sama when she's taken?' Suddenly she gasped…Were they perhaps planning on taking Kagome, grabbing her, or kidnapping her underneath everyone's eyes? 'Shit!' She had to do something…..it was a good thing Chika was here…..after all two heads were better than one. 'Besides Chika's already drilling Kagome for information regarding her life.' And they could use all the information they got. She'd heard something interesting though that she needed to confirm with her spy from Inuyasha's forest….Kagome got into this 'mess' as her friend Sango had put it through a game?

'**Well if that's gonna get you mated…..'** Leiko mused, **'Then **_**why not**_** give it a go?'**

'Pity….' She thought inwardly. 'Perhaps my inside information network doesn't work fast enough anymore…..'

_-Chika and Kagome- (Western Dojo)_

Chika had fallen to her knees, crouched next to Kagome's fallen figure. 'And now everyone will come running.' She groaned inwardly. She knew what her mate Ichiro was like, with his…. 'Chika is my world.'

'Well forget me for a second….I can handle Ichiro later…' But what of Kagome? Chika frowned and said aloud, "Well I hardly think my speech of 'Sesshomaru needed to get his act together' made her faint like that ….." Chika said aloud.

"**But SHIT** ! I'm in so much trouble! I'm like alone with her here and it's going to look like I killed or tried to kill her! And Ichiro knows that I don't like people lying or deceiving me…god knows what the hell I'll do to them…." Chika mumbled. "I'm going to end up in the _DUNGEONS _and be tortured for the rest of my life!' she started to panic.

Wait….she sensed Leiko? She was here? 'oh good…..' she'll stick up for me…..

"Oh, like holy shit!" Chika said angrily, more like yelled to no one. She turned around and paced back and forth and kicked the wall in frustration. Chika looked down at Kagome's well….body, if one wanted to call it that and freaked out, which she was famous for…..Suddenly she gasped… 'oh god was she breathing?' "Oh no! I like killed Kagome-sama! It's all my fault! Shit! What am I going to do now! I'm in so much trouble!" and Chika kept ranting on and on about how much trouble she was in…..

_-With Sesshomaru and Ichiro- (in his study) _

Ichiro hadn't even finished his sentence saying ' I think we'd better go find Chika and Lady Kagome because Chika's never up for people lying to her or deceiving her….no telling what she'll do when she's angry' When they heard a scream from the Dojo…..Chika's scream.

Sesshomaru and Ichiro just looked at each other for a second and ran into the direction of the Dojo…What they'd find they didn't know.

_-Back to Leiko and Yukio- (Now on the western side of the palace)_

Leiko was about to tell Yukio about her fears when both heard a chilling scream from none other than Chika. Yukio looked at Leiko who shrugged walking over to the Dojo "I'm sure she's fine Yukio, she's such a drama queen after all" that said both made their way over to the Dojo.

Sesshomaru and Ichiro didn't waste time and got to the Dojo ….when they walked in they didn't see anything dangerous….no one screaming bloody murder so what? They just saw Chika who seemed to be looking down at Kagome's fallen figure and what the hell?

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, walking over towards her. No answer. He looked at Chika who gave him a sheepish look. "I swear I didn't do anything! Really! I….." but she was cut off by her mate, Ichiro.

"And no one is blaming you for anything my Dear" Ichiro said pulling her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist to reassure her.

"So what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

Chika, well she looked embarrassed and said, "Well, lets see…I walked with her into the dojo and we were talking and I don't think that what I said made her faint like that…but….."

"What did you say to her Chika?" Sesshomaru asked her in a pleasant, yet firm voice.

'Err….' Chika turned white and then thought 'No way in hell can I tell him Sesshomaru needs to get his act together…they needed to make this fiction a fact and the fact that she'd help Kagome keep her little secret. 'Crap!' she thought.

'Technically I'm not even supposed to know!' she frowned and then said "Err…well...uhm…" Both demon lords waited for her to say something, yet she was at a loss of what to say…..

Suddenly she was saved by her friend Leiko, who just happened to 'pop' into the Dojo. "**Ah Chika! There you are you silly drama queen!" Leiko giggled. Then she frowned, "Well this is an interesting way to greet Kagome…this is Kagome right?" ****Then she greeted all the Demon lords and rounded on Sesshomaru, looking at him like it was all his fault. "Sesshy! Is this any way to treat your mate Kagome? Humph…you should take better care of her from now on! ****Well Chika and I must be **_**off**_**….we have a lot of catching up to do and Sesshomaru? I expect Kagome to be okay when I see her next."**

'…'

Leiko then grabbed Chika by the arm and dragged her out of the Dojo….none of the lords believing that Leiko had smoothly dragged Chika away without breaking a sweat and their next thought was _**'what just happened here?' **_

"Oh thanks a lot Leiko! You saved my butt back there…I was in for a full blown interrogation by the lords there."Chika said.

"I know." Leiko said, letting go of Chika's arm. "Now what the heck did you say to Kagome-sama?"

_-Inutachi group- (who have now reached the western palace)_

Inuyasha was mumbling something incoherent, Kouga was flexing his claws preparing to 'take out' Sesshomaru when he saw him next and Sango just sweat-dropped wondering what the heck to do to the two of them…

The guards at the door were surprised to see the Western prince (Inuyasha) actually show his face here again. "Inuyasha-sama?" a guard began.

"I'm just here to take back what or rather who is mine….." Inuyasha said. The guard looked confused for a second, then looked at Inuyasha's 'companions' Sango and Miroku…..

"They're okay….they're with me….." Inuyasha said. The guard nodded and opened the doors to the palace. The first thing they saw when they walked in was two demonesses, who looked very familiar walking towards them and they weren't paying any attention to the group…

_-Chika and Leiko- _

"Well I said that Kagome would need my help if she wanted to keep her (ahem) secret going and of course that we had to make that fiction a fact sooner or later…..Err...and I said that Sesshomaru needed to get his act together as it was….." Chika said.

"And then Kagome fainted. I highly disagree that I said anything wrong Leiko!" Chika said a bit angrily.

As if she wasn't the lady of the west wasn't enough….. Inuyasha yelled, "**YOU SAID WHAT?"** Both turned to look at Inuyasha, who looked well…..angry that Kagome had fainted.

"Oh look who it is." Leiko said angrily. "Inuyasha. Come to take what you believe is yours?" As Leiko argued back and forth with Inuyasha, Chika waved the guards away that were coming towards them, to see what was going on.

"You know for a fact that this is a lie."Inuyasha said, growling at Leiko, who looked amused. "Kagome's little game of Whatever it's called, has gone far enough…So Sesshomaru won…big deal, but it's not the truth is it?"

Chika looked at Inuyasha then and said "Perhaps…Inuyasha….you are correct. Games are lies. But what if Kagome was playing the game ONLY because she wanted to see if the feelings were mutual….What Sesshomaru thought of her. I do believe that if Kagome-sama were playing the game for 'kicks' as you say….she'd tell you ne? Sesshomaru certainly seems to like Kagome doesn't he? After all…..she IS the Lady of the west now…seems as though the feelings WERE mutual." That said Chika trailed off.

Leiko smirked at Inuyasha's flabbergasted expression. Yes, Chika, her best friend, certainly _had a way with words_…..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	13. You wouldn't dare!

_Chapter 13: "You wouldn't __**DARE**__!" _

_Last time: Leiko smirked at Inuyasha's flabbergasted expression. Yes, Chika, her best friend, certainly had a way with words…_

_

* * *

_

Leiko and Chika continued to stand in the way of the group, so they couldn't get by into the palace and Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. "How do you plan to 'grab' Kagome, so to speak, now that she has a lovely mark on her neck?" Leiko asked Inuyasha and Kouga.

_-Silence- _

"I'm sure it's reversible." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Quite the contrary, you ignorant dog…it's the opposite…a life mark….You Baka.." Chika said. "Here don't believe me? I'll prove it…." Chika said angrily.

"Err…Chika?" Leiko began, hesitantly. Chika lowered the collar of her dress and showed everyone her mark, it was a silvery color and it shimmered a bit in the sunlight. 'Oh my, look at that color…' Sango thought, gazing at her neck.

"And it does something cool too." Chika continued.

**"CHIKA!"** Leiko said. "That's only for emergencies!"

"I'm trying to prove a point Leiko." Chika said.

Leiko sighed, "Oh very well." She didn't know how Ichiro would take this…

"Touch my mark Inuyasha." Chika said. "I promise I won't let you die."

"I….huh...say what?**" **Inuyasha looked at her with a confused expression. Where was she getting at and more importantly why did Leiko get so upset? What was going to happen? 'I won't let you **DIE?**' 'It's only for _emergencies_?' What had she meant by that?

'Inuyasha use your brain and don't….' Leiko thought. He's been too long from the Youkai aristocratic court he doesn't remember anything! Kouga rolled his eyes, he knew what would happen…annoying Chika. How Ichiro put up with her was beyond him. In any case he hoped that when Ichiro came, he'd finish Inuyasha off once and for all…. 'Dog always gets in the way…' he thought.

Inuyasha sighed and proceeded to do what she said and when he touched it there was an instantaneous reaction… Ichiro was standing next to Chika and glared at Inuyasha. "You." Was the only thing Ichiro said coldly. He despised Sesshomaru's half-brother….. "Why are you here in the Western lands?" He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, preparing to squeeze the life out of him. "Is he the one who touched you Chika dear?" He flexed his claws, Leiko rolled her eyes, Sango gulped, Kouga looked confused, and Inuyasha winced.

"Umm yes but…." Chika began. "I was proving a point and I promised he wouldn't die…so it's okay….really…"

Ichiro calmed down but still glared at Inuyasha. "Make sure to stay **AWAY** from Chika and Leiko from now on you worthless mutt." Ichiro said coldly. He threw Inuyasha on the ground and then grabbed Chika's hand, pulling her along and then told Leiko to follow him.

"But they got here first and she's the one who told me…" Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha, my half-hanyou friend…I think it's better to just let it be….." Miroku said wisely. And then he continued by saying, "You are lucky because…"

_1.) You are not harmed by Ichiro, even though he wanted to kill you…._

_2.) If you haven't noticed, Chika waved off all the guards that wanted to kill you for yelling at her and Leiko._

_3.) Sesshomaru has not yet arrived to murder you, after all, he always tries to kill you even gracing the Western lands._

_"And 4…."_

"Okay Monk, I got the picture….Now shut up!" Inuyasha mumbled a little loudly. "But what I want to know is what was Chika trying to prove to us?" Inuyasha said aloud. Everyone nodded at his question. Chika and Leiko were quite the pair…confusing and crazy…..

"I just want to know where Kagome is and then grab 'my woman' and get out of this place! "Argh do you see everyone and all the damn finery? Lavish clothes of silk, soldiers training to fight, soft laughter of ladies and…..Argh everything is so perfectly organized…..

"And it would do you a world of good to learn from it Kouga." A soft voice said from behind him. "How dare you use such language in my palace and in front of me as well?"

Kouga's jaw literally hit the floor. There was Kagome arm in arm with none other than Sesshomaru himself.

Kagome was wearing a Navy blue Kimono, which had silver embroidery, and light lavender Sakura blossom's were scattered here. She was wearing a matching Lavender obi (Because Chika wouldn't have Kagome wear anything that didn't match…) that was a **'fashion NO-NO'** in her opinion….navy blue silk slippers and her hair was pulled back with a pair of chopsticks…

"Ka…Ka…" Kouga started, not believing his eyes

"My name is Kagome-SAMA to you now, Kouga." Kagome said an in icy voice.

Sesshomaru felt her flinch in sorrow about having to address him this way, but it had to be done…with him as well as Inuyasha…otherwise they'd never get it through their thick heads….He rubbed her knuckles in reassurance that it was going to be okay, and she smiled a little. Kouga narrowed his eyes, Sango smiled, and Inuyasha gaped at the crescent moon on Kagome's forehead.

"Yeah I love my crescent moon too Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha serenely. "Of course if I had mated with you I wouldn't have this now would I?" For the first time Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't know who was more insane at the moment, Kagome or Sesshomaru...

"Oi Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, "I'll trade you…"

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"I said I'll trade you…Kagome for my sword." Inuyasha repeated.

_**-Silence-**_

_**-More Silence-**_

_**-Even more silence-**_

But it was not Kagome this time, who had 'hurt' Inuyasha, but Sango. "Inuyasha!" Sango said glaring at him and then hit him with her boomerang, knocking him out.

Suddenly Kagome flushed with embarrassment and said, "Sango come, I must talk to you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded and let her hand go. With that Kagome and Sango walked towards the castle, hoping to find Chika and Leiko.

"Now what do you suppose we do with him?" Kouga asked Sesshomaru, kicking Inuyasha with his foot.

"Leave him, my dragon _AH-UN_ might get hungry." Sesshomaru said.

_-Kagome and Sango- (walking into the castle)_

"I knew you'd be okay Kagome." Sango said, smiling a little. Kagome didn't answer her. "And about you're relationship with Sesshomaru.." She began.

"Sango." Kagome said, cutting her off. "there's two people I want you to meet, well we have to find them first…." "They're the ones that are helping me through this err…interesting situation…"

Sango had an idea who those two could be, but didn't say anything to Kagome. "You were faking it weren't you?" Sango said softly. "What makes it so important Kagome? Tell me why it is so important for you to actually LIE to Inuyasha about Sesshomaru? It tells me that Sesshomaru must be someone important to you. No don't you look at me like that! Just a game huh? Well looks like you're having a ball." Sango said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and both made their way to Sesshomaru's study, perhaps Chika and Leiko were there with their mates, 'and Chika's probably getting a lecture from her mate.' Kagome mused.

_-Sesshomaru's study-_

Arms crossed, Chika pouted as her mate spoke to her, of course she was paying attention…. _'not' _she thought to herself. She believed she did the right thing…. 'YEAH! I did do the right thing!' _….sure... of course she was listening to her beloved mate….. la-la-la-la..._and rolled her eyes inwardly.

_-Flashback- (Chika and Leiko on their way to the study)_

"Tell me why you did that?" Leiko asked her friend.

Chika frowned and then said, "Leiko honestly, use your brain! Now that Inuyasha knows that Kagome has a (ahem) Mark and is (ahem) Mated, he'll stay away from her." She looked at Leiko's dubious face and continued. "**And** best of all? Now Sesshy-kun and Kagome have to get mated sooner because people are going to start to wonder if they lied." And then in an evil tone she said, "And Sesshomaru doesn't lie now does he?" she smirked evilly.

Leiko sighed, She really had no idea where Chika came up with these hair-brained ideas that always seemed to work with her.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	14. Plans Part 1

_Chapter 14: Plans…..Part 1 _

_Last time: Leiko sighed, She really had no idea where Chika came up with these hair-brained ideas that always seemed to work with her…._

* * *

_-With Ichiro dragging Chika along, with Leiko trailing behind them- _

"Now Chika…" Ichiro began, wondering how to go about this. He'd never chided her or told her she was wrong unless it was a situation when she was in danger 'Hence that Baka, Inuyasha touching her mark.' And then Chika would probably do that 'pout' and… 'I'll never win…..' he sighed deeply. He didn't want to be the 'bad guy ' and figured it was his fault that she behaved in such a manner...the fact that he didn't spend enough time with her. He always gave in and never said anything to her and here he was supposedly a demon lord who controlled everyone and told everyone what to do…..Gah! if anyone ever found out what a softie he'd become, especially around his mate.

"Are you mad at me Ichiro?" Chika said in her _'sad'_ voice. Then looking like she was going to cry she said, "I'm sorry…really…" and a tear rolled down her eye.

Ichiro hugged her and said, "Oh dearest don't cry! I could never be mad at you."

Leiko rolled her eyes, 'And how many times have we seen this display? You would've thought that Ichiro would've learned by now. Well at least she knew that Chika could manipulate Ichiro and have him do whatever she wanted, cause Chika was 'His World.'

_-Kagome and Sango- (Walking into the castle) _

Sango trailed behind Kagome, who seemed to be in deep thought. 'Is she upset that she's mated to Sesshomaru?' Sango wondered, watching as Kagome touched her mark on her forehead and sighed. ' Maybe she thought this was a bit too early?' Well she'd ask her later…

"Say Kagome, where are we going?" Sango asked her.

Kagome turned around and said, "Oh to find Chika and Leiko, and explain a couple of things to you."

"Like what?" Sango thought aloud. They didn't have to walk far because Chika was standing with Ichiro and her mate…and Kagome smiled when she saw Ichiro hug Chika.

"Chika! Leiko!" Kagome called. They turned around and saw Kagome walking with another female, a human female and a demon-slayer…Grrr...

Ichiro didn't look amused at all and Chika caught his glance and said, "Oh Ichiro, honey, it's okay, this is Lady Sango, a demon-slayer. She is the last of her people. She was in love with that demon, umm I forgot his name, but his father said that he couldn't marry her Err because…

_1.) She was a human _

_2.) She was a demon-slayer_

_3.) Killing 'thier kind' was not only an occuption for her but a hobby_

"Do you know everything?" Sango said, amazed that Chika knew so much about her… and Sango didn't even know her name.

"Um no, it's Leiko's information network that keeps me updated on everything that goes on in Japan and by the way did you know that Naraku has gone into hiding again? And rumors are that Kikyo mated him?" Chika shook her head sadly. It's terrible really…. Poor Inuyasha. But then she smiled as if she hadn't been sad at all and said, "_**Oh well…. At least you have Sesshomaru**_! And then the both of you can live happily ever after!" and eveyone stared at her abrupt change in manner.

And Kagome's only thought was how long she could keep that charade up….'But do I want to keep it up? Or do I want to make the fiction a fact?' She shook he head, sighing. Chika knew about it already…. And she did a damn good job of hiding things when the situation arose."Come, Chika, Leiko, I told Sango that we all needed to talk...Umm, if you would excuse us lord Ichiro?"

He nodded and in his deep voice said, "Lady Kagome." Before he walked off he turned and smirked at Chika. "We'll postpone **IT** till later Chika...see you then." She flushed red, but didn't answer him, then gave him an angry look for embarrassing her. Well at least no one had understood what he meant…..she hoped.

Kagome walked alongside Chika and Sango in silence. Suddenly she stopped and said, "Okay Sango, promise you won't get mad or anything?" Sango nodded and wondered where Kagome was going to go with this. I'm not mated to Sesshomaru well not yet anyway.." Kagome started off.

"I….the only reason that Sesshomaru and I did that was because Inuyasha was insulting me and Sesshomaru had protected my honor." She looked down and then said, " Chika put a spell/barrier around me so it seems that I am indeed the Lady of the west….As for the mark? Leiko's really good at creating illusions…..Please don't tell anyone?" Kagome gave her a pleading look.

Sango was silent for a moment and then said, "Oh why would I say anything Kagome? I'm just happy that you're all right…. And the fact that you're feelings weren't hurt by Inu-baka." And at that Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm impressed," Sango said, looking towards Chika and Leiko, "That the two of you were able to 'create' such an illusion, and baffle everyone into thinking that was indeed the truth."

Chika smiled and said, "Thanks…" and then Leiko turned and said, "Shh…here comes Yukio."

"Do the both of you, Chika and Leiko, like to keep your mate's guessing all the time?" Sango asked her. Both of them just gave her a sheepish look. But before they could answer her Yukio walked up to them.

"Ah, ladies… there you all are, I had been wondering where you all had gone off to after Chika's little display…" he said.

Chika frowned at him and said, "How do you know that? Do you know everything? How is it that you know everything?" Yukio didn't answer her but sighed, wondering how Leiko, his mate had come to be best friends with such a hyper high-strung girl named Chika. _' The both of them are going to get themselves killed one of these days...' _he thought remembering an incident that happened a couple of months ago.

"Um, Yukio-sama," Kagome began. "_I must be off_ err…there was something important that I needed to show the girls…um we'll see you later?" He nodded and then all of the girls were off, they practically ran away from him as if they were hiding something they didn't want anyone to know about.

'Hmm…' Yukio thought, watching their retreating backs...something about this was not right...

"Okay so how far do you plan to take this 'situation' Kagome?" Sango asked her. "I know you aren't one to lie, rather 'stretch the truth.' " Kagome didn't answer her. Did she? Did she want to keep this going? It was fun…she had to agree confusing everyone to no end. Even Sesshomaru himself wasn't too unruffled by the fact that she wasn't speaking the truth.

'And I always thought he was _Mr. Honorable, you lie and I kill you… you fool_.' Kagome thought vaguely. Why was Sesshomaru being like that anyway? He was always so...ummm..._not nice_? more like a killing person.

Was that the right word for it? No it wasn't that...it was because he was fufilling a duty that he had to be...mated to her! She growled inwardly...he didn't care about her! The next time she saw him..._'Oh you just wait..you sexy lord you...I'm gonna take care of you good...'_ she thought thinking of the many ways she could punish him.

She didn't see Leiko's very very amused face which looked like it was going to burst into laughter. Oops...perhaps she forgot to mention that she could read minds? oops.'But a sexy Sesshomaru?' Err... Nah...but then again there were things that she wished she'd never heard like 'taking care of him...' Oh what the hell...and Leiko burst into fits of laughter and then eveyone stopped and stared at her like she was mad. "I-ha-ha! Kag-o-me! I-ha-ha-ha! I'm-Sorry!" She started to turn red and Chika slapped her on the back.

"Oh stop it. It couldn't be that funny..."Chika said. A message to Leiko to tell her **EVERYTHING** later.

"Um...should one be slapping one on the back if they're trying to breath?" Sango asked aloud.

When they were about to go inside the palace, they ran into none other than Sesshomaru himself and he said, "Kagome, come with me...there's something I need to discuss with you." and she gave him a funny look. Chika smirked and thought, 'Ah what a beautiful sight indeed! the couple is about to argue! Love is in the air!' She looked over at Leiko who nodded her head. And they knew what happened after that...the couple would 'make up.' (evil laugh from both)

"Umm okay…" Kagome said wondering what exactly he wanted to say to her….She waved to the others and then walked alongside him into the main wing, where all of the other important lords and ladies would be staying once they arrived. Sesshomaru didn't know how he should go about this 'interesting' situation he had gotten himself into and now he was stuck. But did he want to remain stuck...stuck with the little Miko called Kagome?

_'Yes...'_ his conscious said.

'Who asked you?' he thought.

_'I am you...' his conscious said. _

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice."What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him. He looked down into her blue eyes…. Her very blue eyes, sighed and turned around.

"You see the thing is Kagome…" he started.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently, "Out with it!" _Interesting._..he was never one to hesitate when speaking to someone.

"You see, knowingly you seem to want to keep this charade up, just to slap it in Inuyasha's face that you're no fool…." he said. "So, when one is mated…there are certain things one must do…." he smirked at her.

'Eh?' she thought. Now where exactly was he going with this?

He pointed to something and then Kagome almost fell back in shock, had Sesshomaru not grabbed her by the waist. "No way in **HELL** Sesshomaru!" She said. "You keep those thoughts to yourself, you **Hentai**! "And while you're at it, get your hands off of me!" She huffed, shoved him and moved away from him...far far way...

He shrugged and then said, "Now what would the others think if you didn't?"

She flushed red and then said, "You seem to be enjoying this very much Sesshomaru-**_sama_**!" she added.

'Indeed.' He thought.

"I'm Leaving….Goodbye **DEAR**…" Kagome emphasized. Ugh! the audacity of that demon! Who the hell did he think he was! She wanted to kick him for even suggesting **THAT.**

_'But aren't you supposed to be his mate already?' her conscious asked her oh-so-innocently. _

'...' no answer from Kagome.

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her arm and said, "You can't leave just yet….**DEAR**….don't you first want to be aware of how to get around the palace, _your palace_….you don't want to get lost do you?" Kagome just glared at him...daring him to say another word.

"Sesshomaru there's something I need to tell you and you're probably not going to like it one bit..." Kagome said hesitating, picturing his reaction when she told him...when she told him about the game that was called... **M-A-S-H.**

"Is something amiss Kagome?" he asked her.

"Err..no Sesshomaru, it's just that I...you see the thing is...I really don't know how to go about this..." but suddenly Kagome was cut off by a voice that said,

"I knew it! I knew the both of you were lying!"

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Now who's pissed off voice could that be?_

_Don't forget to read and review!_


	15. Plans Part 2

_Chapter 15: Plans…part 2 _

_Last time: "I knew it! I knew the both of you were lying!"_

_

* * *

_

_-Main Wing- (Sesshomaru's palace)_

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome froze, Sesshomaru still holding onto Kagome and both looked up shocked to hear someone walking into the main wing. Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Who said we were lying, how dare you even suggest something like that! I uh, just don't wanna go there with him right now, Chika and Leiko are waiting for me."

She glared at Inuyasha, daring for him to retort. "How did you get in here anyway Inuyasha?" She said.

"Taisho blood." He said to Kagome. "It doesn't matter if it's full or half." He gave Sesshomaru a look, glaring at him.

"I thought you were knocked out Half-breed." Sesshomaru said. "_I suppose Ah-Un wasn't __**hungry for Hanyou**_…. Pity."

Both brothers glared at each other in disgust.

"Since you're here," Sesshomaru started in a bored tone. "This will be you're room…" he gestured towards a room. "The Monk's room will be next to that and the slayer's room will be next to My and Kagome's room."

_-Silence- _

_-More Silence- _

_(crickets chirping) _

_and then…._

"**WHAAATTTTT! You cannot sleep with him Kagome!"** Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome's face turned white with shock….oh so that's what he meant when he said, 'So, when one is mated…there are certain things one must do….'

'Great…. Great…Just great.' She groaned inwardly. She was going to jump off a cliff once she was out of this 'predicament.'

'Well it was Sesshomaru's fault…' her conscious said, popping in. 'He's the one who declared you as his, with his mark, you being with child etc..etc….'

'Yes….' She thought.

'You don't want out of this situation do you?' her conscious said, butting in again.

'…'

'So then why do you have a problem with it Kagome?' conscious said again, grinning at the thought of 'having a go' at the sexy demon lord.

'And if you're lucky Kagome, who knows what could happen? You could make magic.' her conscious sang. And at this Kagome's face burned red.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then said, "How…. Why… could you let this happen Kagome?" He sighed and stared at the ground. He was gonna pull out tetsuiga but he stopped... because he saw Kagome lean into Sesshomaru in fear that Inuyasha might hurt her. How ironic was that.

He didn't say anything after that after all, there was nothing left to say…He still had a feeling that both of them were hiding something, and he was going to find out what.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's retreating back and then sighed inwardly. 'Oh Inuyasha….' She turned and then looked at Sesshomaru, bluntly stating,"I am **NOT **sleeping with you Hentai." She gave him a look, which said she meant it. "You can go off and find yourself some other female to rut...Eeep!" suddenly she was picked up off the floor and thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Hey what's the big idea you big Ogre !"

"I beg to differ Kagome." He said smoothly, chuckling at her outraged face.

"Hentai….really you are but who could tell huh?" Kagome grumbled at him. "No one would guess that with your flawless features and sexy…..errr….oops…." She flushed red and didn't continue.

"Well Kagome, dear it seems as if your will to become my mate has been corrupted…we'll just have to fix that." He said, ignoring the fact that she was kicking him in the chest quite hard…

_-With Chika and Ichiro- (Sesshomaru's study) _

So Chika had made it to Sesshomaru's study and made herself comfortable on her mate's lap, hell why not? She was lying against his chest and stared into the fireplace.

"Ichiro, I'm bored." She said. She looked up at him, he was reading a book about god-knew-what while stroking the top of her hair softly.

"Ichiro darling….." She continued.

"Hmm?" He said.

She glared and decided to throw a fit, chanting…"Ich-i-ro, Ich-i-ro…I'm bored, really, really bored!" and she jumped up and down on his lap to get his attention. "Kagome went off somewhere with Sesshomaru, Leiko had to go see to something important." 'Probably to go see the spy's that she has stationed on the western borders. But why couldn't I have gone with her?' Oh yeah, now she knew why…. Chika had come to tell Ichiro that she and Leiko had to err… 'Run off' somewhere and he didn't say anything, but just took her in his arms, sat her on his lap and didn't let her out of his sight.

'Damn it.' She thought. He didn't know about Leiko's 'operation' did he? 'Damn him for being so smart and for him having an iron grip.' She'd been sitting here since forever, not that she minded sitting in his lap, but…'Hmm…' She thought, looking at the book he was reading and suddenly she grinned evilly. "Is a book more important to you than me Ichiro?" She started to (fake) sob. "I've been replaced by a book?" She punched his chest and moved away from her mate's lap, well trying to really….

"Chika, my love…don't be silly now…" He said in a smooth voice. "You do know how important you are to me right?" he tickled her and she begged for mercy.

"Why am I sitting here, for like forever though?" she asked him angrily.

He pulled her closer and then whispered in her ear, "Why would I want my mate to be placed in any danger? I still seem to recall that I love you. Well just to inform you Leiko's not where you think she is….Yukio caught her, before she ran off." 'And she's probably getting the lecture of a lifetime from Yukio.' He thought vaguely. He ran a finger down her spine as she shivered, "Now why Chika," he whispered in her ear, now running his finger down her backside."Why would I want a book over someone who I can play with?" He chuckled at her outraged face and when she was about to retort he kissed her. Chika glared at him for being so cocky, but didn't say anything…. After all how could she? Ichiro was kissing her, not looking as though he was going to let go of her anytime soon…

The door opened and then there was a…. "Oh sick! What is wrong with everyone today? Why can't all you people get a **ROOM?" **Inuyasha said.

He sighed and was about to walk out, but Chika stopped him. "Inuyasha. Have you seen Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look and then said, a bit sarcastically, "Yeah Sesshomaru and her are busy kissing as well in the main wing, holding each other and making plans on where everyone is sleeping, of course they'll be sleeping together." he trailed off, picturing them together, in a bed and thought he was gonna gag.

'Of course.' Chika thought evilly. This was turning out better than she'd hoped for...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	16. I just can't stand the heat!

_Chapter 16: I just can't stand the 'Heat!' _

_Last time: 'Of course.' Chika thought evilly. This was turning out better than she'd hoped for..._

_

* * *

_

Kagome was fuming as Sesshomaru made his way over to the main wing. "Aren't there any other rooms that I could use?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and ran a finger down her lower back, proceeding down to her bottom. "Now how would it look if you slept in another room away from your beloved Kagome?"

"You're not my damn beloved…" Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't respond to that.

"People would think that we'd had a fight or had one of those 'divorce' things you were talking about…" He said thoughtfully. "Now about our child….."

"You Baka, Hentai, demented fool…. I'm not having your heir." She said cutting him off. "You don't even love me….You just want a night of passion don't you? Grrr." She was sad he could hear it in her words…..she didn't believe that he cared for her.

'Well why not?' His conscious said to him. 'You're the one who tried to kill her….you've never given her any reason to trust you why shouldn't she be wary of you?' Sesshomaru sighed….He knew he'd have to make her see and he had to prove it to her…

"Of course you're not having a baby…" Sesshomaru started, an evil glint in his gold eyes. "Not yet anyway." He smirked when she kicked his chest.

Kagome frowned and then muttered all of the swear words she could think of at the moment or one's she'd heard Inuyasha utter.

"Now beloved don't say such things, it's very unbecoming." He said, opening his door.

"Unbecoming…. My butt !" Kagome yelled at him. "Hey why are we going in your room? Hey you answer me!"

"That was our destination before wasn't it Kagome?" He said. "Now before you forget, this is your room now too….." She sagged her shoulders, sighing in defeat.

"Hey Kagome…You know you're in heat?" He said to her innocently.

She glared at him and said, "You better not be getting ideas you Hentai! Hey why are you smirking like that? You answer me!" She said glaring at him.

_-Leiko and Yukio- (In the library)_

He placed her on a sofa in front of the fireplace and paced, waiting for her to talk, but she didn't utter a word to him. How could she tell him that she was getting information from someone she was forbidden from seeing? Yukio would literally chain her to the castle. 'And why is it so important anyway?' She grumbled. It wasn't as if she was doing something dangerous or illegal….She was just getting information from but was the reason the person she was seeing?

"Leiko please answer me." Yukio said. "Who are you getting all this from?" He knew there was just one person who saw or could see everything at once, wrong or right, dangerous or not….. but WHY would she help his Leiko? "Leiko…" He said again in a warning tone. He couldn't be angry with her it just wasn't possible and she knew he'd never raise a hand or strike her. "How did you know that Sesshomaru had finally found a mate, **BEFORE** everyone else?" It just wasn't possible. "Leiko talk to me. " He started again, but she just huffed and looked the other way…

_-Chika and Ichiro- (Sesshomaru's study)_

"What did you do to Sesshomaru and Kagome-sama, Chika?" He asked her, almost afraid to hear her answer, Chika was someone to be reckoned with when she was in a mischievous mood.

She grinned evilly and said, "Well….Uhm, they're probably busy right now and…Hey! Don't you look at me like that!" She huffed. "I think I did them a favor…. They're both lost souls in need of a little love" Then Chika started to poke him in the chest saying, "And you will not get in my way Ichiro…." She gave him a look saying she meant it. "Oh by the way did you know that I uh love you?"

Ichiro almost rolled his eyes in exasperation. That was his little Chika…

"Ichiro honey, it's hot in here...err...could you uhm perhaps let me go?" She said.

"Nice try Chika but you're not running away from me..." He chuckled. He knew her 'tactics' so well that he could read them even before she acted upon them...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	17. humph! baka hanyou!

_Chapter 17: Humph…. Baka Hanyou!_

_Last time: He knew her 'tactics' so well that he could read them even before she acted upon them..._

* * *

Kagome knew he'd be mad at her, she'd acted upon a silly game, but she herself didn't know if she believed the results…If he found out why hadn't she listened to her mother? Maybe she'd thrown 'caution to the wind' so to speak and decided to do what she wanted. Hell who wouldn't fall for his cool demeanor, sexy stripes, silky hair and a face to die for? Only a fool would look at him twice before deciding to jump him. She shook her head then, even if he hadn't found out, he was still acting strange….He went all out and declared that Kagome was his….'So what are you going to do about it?' She asked herself.

She sure had a lot of people to help her though…..Chika, Leiko, Sango and was more strange was that Inuyasha had backed off too….He usually was adamant on staking his claim on Kagome no matter what. 'But perhaps he didn't because he saw the 'fake' crescent moon on my forehead' she thought vaguely and then knew he had lost. She wondered what he was up to at this moment, 'He had left really angry, seeing my mate and Sesshomaru…err…. Kissing. She flushed and then thought 'But what a tantalizing thought that was! My mate Sesshomaru, I was his…..and he was mine.'Just the thought of belonging to someone like him….His promise to protect her from harm, lashing out and killing anyone who decided to take her away from him…..She shivered and her tiny hands gripped his silky shirt tighter…..

_-With Inuyasha-_

Inuyasha was standing out on the balcony and glared staring out into the western gardens. He was fuming angrily, knowing he couldn't do anything anymore. And then he had to witness all that…..all those people kissing….Argh…Kouga had left as soon as he had heard, with all the pride and dignity he had left in him, and maybe Inuyasha thought he should follow suit….Kouga seemed to have the right idea at the moment. Sango had left with Miroku because a village near the western lands were in need of help.

But still Inuyasha seemed to have doubts about Kagome. Why had she hesitated when Sesshomaru kissed her? Why was she angry with Sesshomaru when Inuyasha had walked in? The last thing he had heard from her was ' Err…there's something I need to tell you.' There was only one way he'd find Chika and Leiko and ask them, and they'd better tell him or else….and even if they refused, he'd be able to smell their guilt, hesitation, lies or whatever…

_-Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru – (His chambers)_

He placed her on the bed and looked down at her with a thoughtful expression in his eyes? He had felt her emotions as he carried her to his room. It was confusion, anger, thoughtful and then she was aroused? He shook his head and thought it was strange for a ningen to display so many emotions at once. "Hey Sesshomaru…." Kagome began hesitantly and then flinched when he looked at her, showing her that she had his undivided attention. "We need to talk about something. I was trying to tell you earlier….." She gulped and continued. "There's a game we play in my time….It's absolutely a silly, a childish game…um…that predicts your future. Uhm like who you're going to mate, how many children you'll be having….what you will be and if your mate will be faithful to you…. Where you will be living….things like that…" When he didn't respond, she continued, embarrassed that she'd actually have to explain this….this…to someone like him, A demon lord no less…

She clenched her hands together and then said, " The game is called **M-A-S-H**….The **'M'** means mansion or castle if you want to call it. The **'A'** is for apartment or the size of your 'servants quarters' if you want to call it. The **'S'** is for shack or hut if you want to call it that, and lastly the **'H'** means house or the size of a large cave if you wish to call it that"

She sighed and looked down into her lap as a tear rolled down her cheek and then she whispered "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru….I didn't mean to mislead you or anything and the ironic thing was that the same male, kept winning and I wondered if fate was meant to put us together. Of course it's silly, " She said, still not looking up at him. "I never meant to hurt anyone….I ….It just got out of hand…I….are you mad at me Sesshomaru?" as another tear rolled down her cheek and she shivered, wondering if he'd really rip her head off this time…

She heard him sigh and then was shocked when he put his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. 'So he's not going to kill me? or chuck me out a window?' She looked up and he looked down at her….An unreadable expression on his face.

_-Leiko and Yukio-_

She sighed and then decided she'd tell him."Fine Yukio I'll tell you but let me tell you something first….today I was going to tell 'her' that I no longer wanted her help or didn't want her assistance…." He nodded telling her to continue. "She worked with the enemy and at first I thought you'd be angry if I had told you so I…..Did it myself…. I'm sorry." She didn't see him sigh, 'Silly didn't she know that he'd never be angry with her? Didn't she trust him enough?' but he didn't voice his thoughts aloud.

"It was Kanna…She has that mirror that shows her everything." Leiko looked down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen…..She didn't see Yukio glare into the fireplace. 'Naraku…' His mate could've been in danger and he'd have never known…..And he didn't like it when he didn't know something, especially it regarded his beloved.

_Chika and Ichiro- (Sesshomaru's study)_

"Maybe I should go and see how things are going?" Chika asked herself aloud.

"No." Ichiro said.

"Do you think they're fighting or killing each other?" She asked him.

"No." He replied.

"Should I be worried? It's been a couple of hours…..I mean seriously do you think they're 'getting it on?' Ichiro?" He gave her a look which clearly said 'Do you expect me to answer that?' or 'Chika are you thinking dirty things?'

Suddenly the door to the study opened and Inuyasha walked in. "Lady Chika, Do you know where Leiko-sama and Yukio are?"

"Hmm….Perhaps the library?" Chika said. The library was the second most secluded place in the mansion if one wanted to be alone….Sesshomaru's study being the first.

"I've got something to ask you and her…It's about Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Chika blanked out for a second…..Sure he might've been hanyou but did he sense or suspect her spell or if she asked her how would she respond? She wasn't a liar…Ichiro noticed Chika's distress and glared at Inuyasha. He'd better not say anything to make her upset otherwise he'd rip Inuyasha's throat out….

"Chika did you do something to Kagome to make it appear as if she was Sesshomaru's mate? I don't….I can't comprehend why you would even picture the two together but she's mine!"

Chika looked upset at first but then her eyes narrowed in anger, "Kagome-sama doesn't **BELONG** to anyone baka!" "How dare you lay your claim on her when she shows no affection towards you at all!"

Inuyasha wasn't even paying any attention to Ichiro's face which was growing angrier by the second but instead said, " You…did…something…didn't ..you…" He seethed in rage. Chika 'eeped' and clenched Ichiro with all the force she could muster. "You…" Inuyasha started again, but was cut off by Ichiro.

"You bastard how dare you accuse and address my mate as such! If you have any issues then talk to me she's not a part of this."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and sat on the couch opposite theirs, and didn't say anything else, Chika still holding onto Ichiro for dear life.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (his chambers)_

He was listening to her ramble on and on and then her distress caused some sort of emotion in him, that he was unable to name…..And he had touched her cheek, trying to soothe her….

"Kagome," He began softly. "Why would you cry over something so trivial? Do you consider me as such a cold-hearted being ….thinking that I could or would feel the same as you did?"

He chuckled at her incredulous face. Then he brought his face closer to hers and whispered. "After all I did recall that we were having a child? and since you're in heat this is the perfect time don't you agree?" She should've responded to that but no words would come out….

"You think that I just wanted a night of passion Kagome?" He continued. "Foolish girl…..Demons don't do that, especially the one's who have morals and honor." Did he see her breathe a sigh of relief? Out of impulse she pulled him into her arms and climbed into his lap, leaning against his chest, sighing with relief.

"So what do you want to do about Inuyasha?" He whispered into her hair. He nuzzled her neck and she mumbled something incoherent. "What was that my dear?" Deciding to be playful, he ran a finger down her side, tickled her bottom, and his finger disappeared under her skirt and slid softly into her. When she moaned and was about to protest, He silenced her with a kiss…

'Mpph.' She said.

"What was that my dear? You want some more? I think I can arrange that." chuckling at her glare.

"Sessh-om—oomph" she was cut off by him again trying to kiss her senseless. Who knew that all Sesshomaru needed was a little 'push' to get him where you wanted him? And it was all thanks to a little Miko named Kagome who hadn't even protested when he marked her as his forever…..

_-Sesshomaru's study-_

Leiko and Yukio had walked into Sesshomaru's study to see Ichiro glaring at Inuyasha, arms wrapped around Chika, Chika holding onto him for dear life….thinking Inuyasha was the plague or something, and Inuyasha looking defeated.

"Uhm…" Leiko began, unsure of what to say.

Chika looked up at Leiko then they heard someone scream or was it a moan? They both looked at each other grinning, hoping it was err…..they'd rather not elaborate.

Inuyasha looked at the both of them enter but decided he wouldn't say anything. He stared into the fireplace, mulling in his own thoughts….Did he deserve to lose Kagome….even if he did lose her?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	18. Wishing for what?

Chapter 18: Wishing for…what?

_Last time: __Inuyasha looked at the both of them enter but decided he wouldn't say anything. He stared into the fireplace, mulling in his own thoughts….Did he deserve to lose Kagome….even if he did lose her?_

_

* * *

_

There was a bit of silence in the study as Leiko mulled over previous events and huffed. 'Sesshomaru and Kagome better mate otherwise Chika and I'll have to do something drastic!' Seriously how slow could those two be? She'd seen snails move faster than those two lumpheads…no thick-headed bakas! Inuyasha still sat in front of Chika and Ichiro. Amazing he'd been sitting in one spot for more than 20 minutes in silence. Just Amazing.

Chika gritted her teeth. She was a demoness of action. This was boring. She looked around at the others who seemed to be minding their own business. Hmmm…. She then looked up at Ichiro and (ahem) discreetly, very discreetly ground her hips against his and gave Ichiro an innocent look which said 'I wanna be fucked right NOW! so get'a move on buddy!' and he looked up from his book and grinned devilishly down at her, a look that said 'Well I thought you'd never ask Koi….'

**'Mate…Mate….Mate…'** His beast said licking his lips…hoping he'd get to fuck the hell out of her….he'd been lonely lately.

Ichiro got up and put the book down on the table next to him. He picked Chika up in his arms and then proceeded towards the door. Everyone turned to look at them as they left. Ichiro turned and said regally, "Carry on without me for a while…I have some matters to attend to…and I can't let Chika out of my sight otherwise she might disappear on me again." With that said he walked out of the study carrying his mate towards the room they'd been assigned to….

**'He-He'** his beast thought hungrily looking at his mate. **'Matters that require my mate.'**

_Looked like they'd be occupied for a while…._

_-Sango and Miroku- (on their way to the palace)_

"Are you alright Sango? I can't fathom what it must feel like…so I can't tell you I know how you feel." Miroku said. She sighed and nodded. She just had to get over the fact that her brother was now gone and had gone to a better place! 'With mother and father.' She thought. She had to pick up her life and live while her loved one's watched her from above. She couldn't believe she was going to say this but the Hentai had grown on her. Even his groping felt like home to her.

"Miroku…I…I…want….to…bare….your….child…." then she turned red and looked away. He would reject her wouldn't he? He just gaped at her back and then a soft smile appeared on his face….not one of a Hentai….but of a man in love who has longed to hear those words from her ever since he had met her….

"Sango…" he said.

"I…have to…have to…pick up my life….and move on…." She said stuttering on her words. "I….I…..love…..you…." she flushed red after she said that.

"No. I love you more…Sango my dear…" with that he enveloped her in a big hug.

_-Yukio and Leiko- (Study) _

"Yukio I'm bored….can I go now or are you going to make me sit on you forever?" Yukio looked up from his book and then his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Would you rather be under me dear?" he said.

"I swear I mated a Hentai." Leiko said grumbling, trying to punch him square in the chest. He grabbed her hand and started kissing her hand. He then moved to her mouth and then they heard a….

"Oi! I 'm still here! Don't do mushy things in front of me!" Inuyasha said in a panicky voice. He swore they would've mated right there had he not stopped them. He jumped off the couch and ran out the door but before he left he said over his shoulder, "Um…err…as you were!" then he bolted out the door. He walked outside…needing fresh air…a lot of it. He swore that mating over and over again could be dangerous to one's health and brain.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (his chambers) _

Well they'd done it. Plain and simple. She couldn't believe that he'd wanted to mate with her…a human…a ningen. She smiled at him softly then wondering how Inuyasha would take it.

'_Who cares! You selfless girl! It's time that you look after yourself and see to your needs!'_ her conscious berated her. Sesshomaru saw her in deep thought and kissed her on the forehead…. Where her **REAL** crescent moon now lay.

'**Mate.'** His beast said happy to see her…. **'Want mate now!' **he said to Sesshomaru. Damn are you crazy? Sesshomaru thought arguing with his beast. She won't be able to walk if we…. **'Who cares? Want my mate now!'** His beast said growling at him. Fine…. Sesshomaru thought. He could always carry Kagome everywhere. He picked Kagome up in his arms and proceeded to Kagome's favorite place….the hotspring...their personal hotsprings where no one would bother them….

"Is this your way of saying you wanna get busy in the springs Sesshy? Or do you just want to take a bath?" Kagome asked him as he lowered her into the spring. "You know I can walk…."

'But not for much longer…..' he thought as dirty thoughts formed in his head.** 'HE-HE'** his beast thought happily. He made his way over to her and pushed her against the wall of one of the sides of the springs.

_-Back to little Chika and her mate Ichiro- _

"Now where do you suppose my beloved Chika got such a dirty mind from? Just trying to keep yourself busy dearest?" Ichiro asked aloud. Chika raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"So you're saying you don't wanna mate with me?" she huffed. All that work for nothing then she looked elsewhere angrily.

'**BAKA!'** His inner beast growled at him. **'You made mate mad! FIX IT!'**

"Hmmm never said that….I was just wondering _how busy_ you wanted to get?" he said grinning down at her.

"Thought you'd never ask." She said and he opened the door to their room.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	19. MASH

_Chapter 19: M-A-S-H…_

_Last time: "Hmmm never said that….I was just wondering how busy you wanted to get?" he said grinning down at her. "Thought you'd never ask." She said and he opened the door to their room._

_

* * *

_

_-Chika and Ichiro- (Their room) _

"Are you still angry with me beloved?" Ichiro asked her softly while putting her on the bed. Damn but he could not stand to see her sad...

"No anata." she said smiling up at him and then blushed when she looked up at him taking off his black Haori (shirt). He saw her when he turned around and smirked. This would never get old. They'd been mated how long? and she blushed like a school-girl when she saw his naked chest.

"Like something you see?" he said making her flush redder and said shook her head. "Well I like something I see." he said in a mischeivious voice looking at her body. Then he made his way over to her like a predator. He tackled her on the bed and she giggled running her hands through his silky hair while he started his 'neck attack' on her. Both of their clothes came off like magic and Ichiro started thrusting into her...enjoying hearing the sounds of her moaning and telling him to go deeper ...Chika liked it rough and he'd had plenty (ahem) opportunities to figure that little fact out...

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (his chambers)_

Both walked towards their hotspring and "So I'm sure that hotspring will feel nice after we" Sesshomaru said in his mysteriously sexy voice. Kagome looked up at him still nestled in his arms and blushed bright red. She swore that glint in his eyes had something to do with what he was planning on doing in the springs…_dogs_…. wait….was she perhaps in heat or something?

"Are you perhaps suggesting that we…" Kagome began. No such luck. Sesshomaru had already dropped her in the springs. Good thing they were naked so they wouldn't have to undress…. 'Wait! I said something Miroku would say!' and Kagome turned redder than a cherry…. Not paying attention that Sesshomaru came in right after her. Looking up she saw no one? "Sesshomaru where did you….."

Without warning he pulled her forcefully against his body and his lips crashed down on hers. She answered his kisses he growled and pulled her closer to him…..She snuggled even closer challenging his tongue with her own. His lips moved to her cheek, her ear, then down her neck making sure that no part of her body was left untouched. Air! Obviously she always forgot how important it was to breathe. His mouth went up her body, down, oh that felt so good! and finally up to her breasts. She gasped softly when his hand cupped one of her breasts. That would never get old…

Sesshomaru wondered why he'd ignored her for so many years. _Human… yes she was…but she was his human… _She suddenly blushed when she caught him looking at her with burning eyes full of passion. He smirked inwardly….she was still so shy even though they were mates…..He put his hand under her bottom to support her and she felt one of his long fingers slipping into her. She held her breath and then suddenly gasped when the finger touched her center and she felt him move within her. "Sesshomaru…oh…." she moaned pulling him closer if possible. He lifted his head and looked into her blue eyes, which were clouded with passion, a dazed expression on her face. As soon as she arched her body up he pushed her legs apart and started kissing and licking and biting her center. She wriggled and giggled as he continued his 'play,' not bothering to stop in the very least. Soon his tongue left her center and one finger entered her and then another finger, she moaned and cried out his name. Without warning his fingers slid out of her and she whimpered at the loss of his warm fingers in her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and opened herself willingly to him.

He kissed her deeply, hungrily and then not being able to wait he pushed himself into her body ruthlessly. Kagome felt him deep inside her as he started to move and she groaned. This was too much and she nearly passed out. They were like that for a while….Sesshomaru still inside her until Kagome looked up at him and said, "Oi! Pull out of me now! We gotta go!"

'…..'

"Satisfied mister? Ya know it's your fault that I can't walk now what are others going to think?" Kagome asked crossing her arms and looking him dead in the eye still sitting in the springs and very delicious in Sesshomaru's eyes. Maybe they should…. 'No' and he shook his head. He was not that monk Miroku. He scooped a very naked amd sore Kagome out of the spring and towards their wardrobe. He put her on the bed and pulled out a red and gold silk kimono with patterns of bamboo in it. The seal of the west was on the front of the Kimono, red silk slippers and a gold obi completed the look. Sesshomaru, as usual was wearing in his original outfit, swords in place. "Where are we going now Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at him. As both went together down the hall guards bowed respectfully.

"To my study dearest." He said in his deep voice. "That's where everyone will be…"

She clenched her jaw, and her grip tightened on him knowing Inuyasha would blow up but it was better to face the _music_ now than later. They reached the study doors and Sesshomaru felt her tremble. "Do not fear for I, Sesshomaru will allow no one to harm you." Again with the third person! She thought. They were just going to have to fix that wouldn't they? She gave him an evil smirk and knew just _HOW_ she could fix that….

Sesshomaru's guards opened the door, both walked in and Kagome gulped. She didn't know why she would behave like this. Inuyasha couldn't do anything to her she had Sesshomaru….. Everyone looked up and greeted them, then gave a shocked expression to see them like that. Everyone except Leiko and Chika of course they just shared a knowing look…

"Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, you have finally decided to join us" Leiko began almost chuckling at them.

"Pardon me, but Kagome is **NO** 'Sama' Lady Leiko." Inuyasha said, glaring at her. "She's just a plain ordinary shard-detecting wench who hunts Shikon shards…She's like my helper and then she'll be my mate."

_**oops...**_

Sesshomaru growled at him, eyes flashing red and Inuyasha gave him a puzzled look. Why would Sesshomaru stick up for Kagome? Sesshomaru had a murderous look on his face and was about to kill him for….

1.) Insulting Kagome

2.) Calling Kagome names

3.) Claiming Kagome as his (yet again)

4.) Claiming something, rather someone who was not his anymore (Inuyasha's)

And the biggest insult? Calling Kagome **HIS** mate…that just didn't sit well for his beast either seeing Inuyasha as a potential threat. Oh yes….. That was a big blow to a demon….Especially a demon lord….claiming 'their' mate.

'**He wants to take our mate!'** His beast hissed at him. **'KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!'**

Had Kagome not laid a hand on his chest to stop him, Inuyasha would be decapitated right now. "I'm not yours Inuyasha….." Kagome began sadly. "Not anymore. I waited for you too long….but you were right before….My mating Sesshomaru was a facade."

"You lied to me Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"No….I just never expressed that what others were saying was true or not." Kagome whispered, her voice a bit hollow. "But I finally saw the truth….My true place was next to Sesshomaru and he actually was honest about his feelings from the very beginning...and I know that he will never two-time me. I just didn't see it, until I had help from these ladies here, thank you Chika…Leiko…." Kagome continued, bowing a little and they just nodded. Chika gave Ichiro a triumphant look, whether because they had 'fun' before or because another one of her hair-brained ideas worked yet again...he didn't he needed to take her somewhere private and ask her...

**'Mate not mad!'** his beast said happily.

"You love 'proof' don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "Well here." She pulled down the collar of her kimono and showed him her neck. Something silvery was on her neck….A mark...A mark?…A mark! _HIS MARK_….Inuyasha growled at her.

"That's A **MARK**!" he yelled at her jumping off the couch (think of like a spring). 'No duh..' Leiko thought. He would've moved closer to _tear_ that piece of skin off of Kagome but ceased movement when Sesshomaru gave him a warning growl of murder yet to come.

"Yay!" Chika sang, getting off Ichiro's lap and twirled around doing a little happy dance. Everyone stared at her, well that was one way to be happy…..

"And you should be able to tell I'm mated by my scent, unless you have a bad nose." Kagome continued.

**"YOU…YOU...MARKED…HER?"** Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru. **"WHY?"**

"She's a human, a ningen, a worthless being as you put them! Kagome **IS MINE! MINE! MINE!"**

Kagome put her foot down and said, "Inuyasha I do not need to tell you again that I am not yours….You have enough proof…..and now I put my foot down to tell you that I have had enough of your B.S."

"And if you don't leave peacefully….I'll remove you forcefully." Sesshomaru said regally.

"Can I at least come visit you once in a while?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru, who said, "If you're a good boy."

"You'd make a good uncle!" Chika said cutting into their conversation and Leiko nodded her head. Both Ichiro and Yukio shook their heads and decided not to say anything. Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome flushed red. Oh yeah how could have she forgotten that 'those' actions cause children? She watched as Inuyasha walked out of the study shoulders a bit slumped….She didn't want to do this, but then Sesshomaru gripped her hand tighter….in reassurance.

And this time she hadn't protested or stopped him because no words were needed….She was complete…..and somehow it just felt right.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Last chapter! please read and review!_


End file.
